Clown in the Dark
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Harry guarda pocos buenos recuerdos de su infancia; pero lo más preciados son de aquellos sueños que tenia cada vez que estaba triste. Sueños en los que un pequeño como él iba a visitarlo y lo alegraba, la razón por la que ama volar, la razón por la que dio su primer paso hacia la madures; porque Harry se enamoro de Peter Pan.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Clown in the Dark_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Harry Potter & Peter Pan_

 **Resumen:** Harry guarda pocos buenos recuerdos de su infancia; pero lo más preciados son de aquellos sueños que tenia cada vez que estaba triste. Sueños en los que un pequeño como él iba a visitarlo y lo alegraba, la razón por la que ama volar, la razón por la que dio su primer paso hacia la madures; porque Harry se enamoro de Peter Pan.

 **Pareja (s):** Harry/Peter (Y las que se me vallan ocurriendo conforme avance n_n)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Romance/Humor/Drama/Misterio

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con cierto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto, pero muy moderado. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores J.K. Rowling y J.M. Barrie. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura con personajes que adoramos n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

Volar.

Una simple palabra, ni más ni menos. Pero para Harry Potter eso no era lo importante, ni siquiera el significado de la palabra en si era importante. Sino las sensaciones y los recuerdos que venían a él cada vez que la palabra "volar" llegaba a su mente.

Para él, que fue maltratado y poco amado, sino es que nada, de niño, siempre fue su más grande sueño ser libre; ser un ave con sus grandes o pequeña alas, alzar el vuelo y alejarse de aquella horrible casa a la cual nunca había llamado hogar. Escapar, huir, desaparecer, podía sonar cobarde para algunos pero para él era esperanza, era pensar que siempre podía ser libre… Aunque solo fuera en sus sueños…

 _-Volar es genial ¿verdad, Harry?-_

 _-Sí, sí que lo es-_

 _-¿Ya estas feliz Harry?-_

 _-Sí, gracias por siempre venir-_

 _-No me gusta verte llorar-_

 _-Gracias, Peter-_

… o al menos, eso pensaba.

-¿Harry, que ocurre?-A su lado Hermione lo miraba, confundida y nerviosa.

-Él, él ocurre-Respondió el ojiverde sin importarle que sus amigos lo miraran extrañados y que los demás se le quedaran viendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el otro chico con esa sonrisa suya, infantil y permanente, tan desesperante.

-¿Quién eres?-Volvió a preguntar el ultimo Potter, manteniendo su mirada firme con un dejo de ferocidad en ella.

-Pensé que ya conocías mi nombre-Respondió el rubio.

-Y yo pensé que me conocías como los demás-Rebatió Harry, empezaba a enojarse.

-¿Qué, como "el niño que vivió"?-El otro mostro una sonrisa burlona-Jamás. Honestamente, es un apodo ridículo. Para mí, siempre serás Gorrión, Harry.

Todos se quedaron confusos al escuchar el extraño apodo con el que él chico nuevo había llamado al Gryffindor, pero solo Harry se quedo impávido al escucharlo… de nuevo.

-N-no…-Su vos, apenas un susurro audible mientras sus ojos se empañaban-C-creí que solo… Yo siempre, pensé que era solo un sueño…

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Y helo aquí! Mi tercer fanfic de Harry Potter, y con nada más que uno de mis libros y película favorita: ¡Peter Pan! Hahaha me refiero al Peter Pan interpretado por Jeremy Sumpter, en caso de que no lo conozcan en serio les recomiendo esa peli o si solo quieren pasarse a google imágenes para poder saber quién será el novio de nuestro querido mago…

Jmmm, que raro, usualmente aquí es donde alguno de los personajes me interrumpe con sus quejas/reclamos/demandas… Bueh, ya empezaran a quejarse, siempre lo hacen n_n…

Ah por cierto, el tiempo de este fic será durante el tercer año de Harry, y la trama… Bueno, podría decir más, pero eso sería Spoiler n_n

Mientras, porque no me ayudan con un pequeño review, así poco a poco nos iremos acercando a la meta de los mil! Si se que suena algo avaro pero es bueno ser ambicioso y ponerse metas difíciles n_n

Capitulo 1 = ¡Primera semana de enero!

Este es solo un pequeño adelanto antes de las fiestas, véanlo como mi regalo de navidad!

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Regalos de Cumpleaños

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Regalos de Cumpleaños"_

Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un chico diferente a los demás. Por ejemplo, no adoraba las vacaciones de verano como todos; mientras los chicos comunes salían todo el día a andar bicicleta, jugando videojuegos o simplemente haciendo nada durante todo el día, acostándose tarde y durmiendo hasta más tarde; él debía pasar las mañanas levantándose temprano para hacer el desayuno a sus tíos y primo. Y después de terminar su quehaceres, pasar el menor tiempo que fuera posible en la casa.

 _-"… ha Wendelin la hechicera le gustaba tanto que la quemaran que se dejo atrapar varias veces con diferentes apariencias"_ -Justo ahora se encontraba en su cama bajo las sabanas escribiendo su informe sobre la inutilidad de la quema de brujas durante el siglo XIV; termino de escribir el párrafo sobre Wendelin e hizo una pausa.

Saco su cabeza de entre las frazadas y dirigió su mirada a la rendija entre el piso y la puerta. La única razón por la que ahora podía hacer sus trabajos de la escuela fue por un golpe de suerte; mientras toda la familia había estado afuera admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa donde trabajaba tío Vernon, en voz muy alta para que todo el vecindario escuchara, el aprovecho para correr a la alacena de debajo de las escaleras donde habían guardado todos sus libros, escoba y varita al iniciar el verano, forzó la cerradura y saco sus libros, pluma y tinta.

Por eso ahora debía hacer sus tareas de verano a escondidas en la noche, atento a que ninguno de sus tíos o su primo, en un viaje nocturno al baño o la cocina, al pasar frente a su puerta escucharan la pluma rasgar sobre el pergamino y descubrieran que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.

El pasillo estaba despejado y se propuso a seguir su ensayo. Aunque su trabajo de historia de la magia para el profesor Binns no era exactamente uno que disfrutara hacer, sin duda era mejor que ese informe sobre las pociones encogedoras para su profesor menos estimado, Snape. De hecho ese era el único trabajo al que había estado haciéndole largas; incluso su trabajo de transformaciones de cristal, para la profesora McGonagall, ya estaba terminado.

-Mmmm…-Pero tal vez ya era tarde muy tarde y sus ojos ya empezaban a picarle detrás de las gafas. Guardo el pergamino, la pluma, el tintero y el libro en una funda de almohada; y lo oculto todo en la última tabla floja de su cama.

Se levanto y tomo su reloj de la mesilla de noche, la una de la mañana. No se había dado cuenta, ¡desde hacia una hora que tenia trece años! Otra cosa que diferenciaba a Harry de los demás chicos, era el poco entusiasmo con el que esperaba su cumpleaños. Sus tíos, en su incansable labor de hacer su vida tan miserable como fuera posible, habían pasado cada cumpleaños suyo como si fuera un día más de la semana.

Así que acostumbrado a este pensamiento dejo el reloj y fue al armario, abrió y se miro en el espejo que había detrás de una de las puertas. No había cambiado mucho; un chico delgado y bajo, incluso un poco esmirriado, le devolvía la mirada a través de unos lentes de montura con sus ojos verdes; su cabello negro seguía igual que siempre, sin dejarse peinar; se llevo la mano a la frente, se levanto el flequillo y miro su cicatriz.

Allí, en su frente, una delgada línea sobre su piel con la peculiar forma de rayo; curiosamente era lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo. Aunque en realidad era un recordatorio de su pasado, del asesinato de sus padres. Aquella cicatriz, en lugar de ser resultado de un accidente de coche como sus tíos le habían hecho creer por años, en realidad era el producto de una maldición acecina. Una que iba dirigida a él cuando era solo un bebé.

Pero no quería pensar en Voldemort, así que cerró el armario y miro a su alrededor; la jaula vacía de Hedwig yacía a un lado del escritorio. Esa era una mejora que había tenido ese verano; harto de escuchar el escándalo que la lechuza por permanecer todo el tiempo encerrada y luego de hacer jurar a Harry que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a sus amigos, se le había permitido tenerla suelta. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se había ido, pero no estaba preocupado, ya antes se había ausentado por periodos similares. Aunque deseó que llegara pronto, era el único habitante de la casa que no se asustaba al verlo.

Camino hasta su ventana y la abrió, quedándose apoyado con los brazos en el alfeizar. Después de horas, metido bajo las sabanas en su cama respirando el olor de pergamino guardado y tinta, la fresca brisa nocturna se sentía tan bien en su rostro.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuando regresaría su amiga lechuza, tal vez con un ratón en el pico a esperar sus halagos, sería lindo tener compañía durante su cumpleaños; tal vez hasta la convencería de despertar a sus tíos solo para fastidiarlos un poco.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Harry pudo ver una extraña figura en la oscuridad; se acomodo un poco los lentes para mirar mejor. Perfilada contra la luna dorada una silueta negra se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, no podía decir que era, tenía una forma muy extraña y por un instante considero cerrar la ventana. Pero la figura paso cerca de una las farolas de la calle y Harry pudo saber de que se traba, justo a tiempo para apartarse de la ventana y dejarla entrar.

Sobre su cama aterrizaron tres lechuzas, o mejor dicho, dos lechuzas aterrizaron dejando a una tercera semiinconsciente, la cual Harry reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba de un macho grande, color café y anciana, llamada Errol que pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Se apresuro a desatarle el paquete de las patas y a dejarla en la jaula de Hedwig, Errol erizo las plumas y le picoteo cariñosamente la mano en agradecimiento antes de tomar agua a tragos.

Dejo el paquete y la carta a un lado antes de ir hacia la suya propia, una hembra blanca como la nieve; Hedwig se irguió orgullosa en cuanto le quitaron su paquete, le mordisqueo los dedos antes de ir y unirse a Errol en su jaula. La tercera lechuza no la reconocía, era bonita de un color pardo rojizo, pero supo de inmediato de donde venia al ver el sello de su escuela en la carta. Esta se irguió y estiro las alas, orgullosa de haber cumplido su misión antes de volver a emprender el vuelo de regreso.

No estaba seguro, así que opto por abrir primero la carta de Errol. Retiro el papel marrón y se encontró con uno dorado y brillante: ¡la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida! Junto a esta había un recorte de periódico, sabía que era de El Profeta porque las personas en la foto se movían, en esta salían todos los Weasley, la señora Weasley regordeta y su marido con una creciente calva, los gemelos Fred y George, Ginny la menor y única chica de la familia, Percy junto a otro chico mayor, y al frente estaba su mejor amigo Ron con su rata Scabbers en el hombro. El recorte de la noticia hablaba sobre un premio de setecientos galeones que había ganado el señor Weasley, y de cómo habían invertido la mayoría del dinero en unas vacaciones en Egipto donde trabajaba su hijo mayor.

-Así que este es Bill-Murmuro mirando a la foto, al chico mayor que aparecía junto a Percy. En cuanto termino el artículo se dirigió a la carta de Ron:

" _Querido Harry._

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que estés bien, y perdona lo de la llamada telefónica mi papá dice que no debí haber gritado, espero que los muggles no te hicieran pasar mal rato. ¡Egipto es genial! Bill nos ha llevado a un montón de tumbas, mamá no dejo que Ginny entrara a la ultima, estaba lleno de restos de muggles mutados con dos cabezas y esas cosas. Es increíble la cantidad de maldiciones que los antiguos egipcios ponían para proteger sus tumbas._

 _¡Setecientos galeones! Es increíble, claro que la mayoría se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones pero este año todos vamos a estrenar libros, ¿y adivina qué? Me compraran una varita nueva, ya sabes, la anterior y nuestra pequeña aventura con el sauce boxeador. Por cierto, a Percy lo han hecho delegado así que no menciones nada al respecto a menos que quieras que te aburra con su discurso muy ensayado._

 _Aun estaremos un par de días más aquí en Egipto, pero regresaremos una semana antes de que empiece el curso para comprar todo; ¿crees que podamos vernos en Londres?_

 _Con cariño, Ron"_

Harry sonrió feliz, sabía que nadie merecía más un premio que los Weasley. Coloco con cuidado la carta dorada sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a abrir el paquete, resulto ser su primer regalo de cumpleaños de verdad; envuelto en una caja con papel de regalo rojo, había lo que parecía ser un pequeño trompo de cristal. Venía con una nota:

" _Harry, esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo; en teoría se supone que debe brillar y sonar cuando alguien que no es de confianza esta cerca. Bill dice que no es más que una trampa para turistas porque la otra noche estuvo insoportable, claro, él no sabía que Fred y George le echaron escarabajos en la sopa._

 _De hecho, me sorprende que no se quemara con ellos dos cerca; en fin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!"_

Dejo el chivatoscopio sobre la mesa y se lo quedo viendo, inmóvil y brillante a la luz de la luna. Le gustaba. Ahora era el turno de la carta que había traído Hedwig; se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que era de parte de Hermione, su mejor amiga:

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!_

 _Espero que estés muy bien; no tenía idea de cómo enviarte esto, ¿y si lo habrían en la aduana? Pero entonces apareció Hedwig, creo que quería que recibieras un regalo, para variar. Espero que te guste, lo ordene por catalogo vía lechuza. ¿Supiste lo de Ron? Me muero de envidia, los magos del antiguo Egipto son fascinantes debe estar aprendiendo un montón; bueno yo tampoco me quejo, estoy de vacaciones con mis padres en Francia y aquí también tienen un pasado interesante con respecto a la magia. Tuve que reescribir por completo mi ensayo de historia, espero que no quede demasiado largo._

 _Estaré de regreso antes de que empiece el curso, espero verte en Londres; sino, nos vemos en el expreso._

 _Con amor, Hermione._

 _PD: Ron me dijo que hicieron delegado a Percy, debe estar en una nube."_

Harry dejo la carta de Hermione junto a la de Ron y tomo su paquete. Era grande y pesado, Harry quería mucho a su amiga, pero conocía a Hermione y temía que le hubiera enviado un pesado tomo lleno de complicados hechizos. En su lugar, al rasgar el papel, se encontró con una caja de cuero negro y en letras plateadas "Equipo de Mantenimiento para Escobas":

-¡Genial Hermione!-Casi sin poder controlarse abrió la caja. Había una lata de cera para pulir el palo, una brújula de latón para viajes largos y unas tijeras de plata para recortar las ramitas. Estaba tan emocionado, que considero la posibilidad de bajar a la alacena y sacar su amada Nimbus 2000. Pero sería tentar demasiado su suerte. Así que lo dejo junto al chivatoscopio y fue hacia la última carta.

Era la usual carta de Hogwarts recordándole que el año empezaría el 1 de septiembre junto a su nueva lista de libros y útiles escolares, además de una autorización para visitar Hogsmeade que debía ser firmada por los padres o tutor; adjunta venia una carta más, de otro de sus amigos en la escuela:

" _Querido Harry, felices trece años._

 _Espero que esos tíos tuyos no te estén dando problemas. Espero que mis pastelillos te gusten, los prepare yo mismo, y además te prepare un regalo que te será muy útil en tu nuevo año. Lamento no poder decirte mas pero quiero que sea una sorpresa._

 _No olvides tomar el tren. Espero verte pronto, con cariño Hagrid"_

No que no apreciara al guardabosques, pero ya tenía su experiencia con las dotes culinarias de Hagrid y no tenía mucha hambre. Así que fue directo a su regalo y lo abrió:

-¡Ahg!-¡Un libro sobre monstruos que mordía! Ese era su regalo. Bueno, debía darle puntos a Hagrid por sorprenderlo, pero en verdad esperaba que sus tíos no hubieran escuchado el ruido que hizo mientras intentaba amarrarlo con un cinturón para que dejara de morder.

Se tomo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y cerciorarse de que no había despertado a nadie; todo tranquilo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y desde allí admiro sus regalos de cumpleaños, los primeros de su vida. Era una sensación increíble, jamás en su vida pensó recibir alguno y estaba tan feliz que dudaba que pudiera ser mejor. Pero ya era tarde y dudaba poder seguir despierto más tiempo.

-Tal vez…-Mientras se acostaba y cubría con las sabanas, pensaba que podría convencer a tío Vernon de firmar su autorización para visitar Hogsmeade. Después de todo, su cumpleaños había comenzado muy bien.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Las noches en Inglaterra eran frías y ligeramente nubladas, el oscuro cielo nocturno visible a través de las nubes era tenuemente iluminado por las estrellas. Estrellas ancianas que rezongaban por los viejos tiempos; estrellas jóvenes que parloteaban sobre el ahora. El viento disfrutaba de escuchar a las estrellas mientras viajaba por el cielo y la tierra llevando las nubes tras de sí; le gustaba hacer un comentario ocasional para parar las peleas entre las ancianas, o iniciar algún rumor entre las jóvenes solo para divertirse un poco; y después ser regañado por las mismas nubes que se dejaban llevar, lentas y perezosas.

Frívolos, necias, inmaduros o sabias, así eran ellos y así seria siempre el mundo, la naturaleza. Y así serian siempre, se divertían y aburrían con el paso del tiempo, con las salidas del sol y las rondas de la luna; siempre buscando algo en que entretenerse, por eso les agradaba tanto ese chiquillo.

Ese mismo mocoso que siempre los divertía con sus ocurrencias y travesuras. Eran tan pocas las personas capaces de escuchar sus voces, o mejor dicho, los que se tomaban el tiempo para escucharlos, pero ese chico era tan diferente incluso a ellos.

Diferente, y más impredecible; bastante. Como ahora, por ejemplo, que les había pedido vigilar y avisarle mientras él esperaba tumbado en las nubes. Y ellos, diligentemente lo habían hecho.

Las estrellas jóvenes cuchicheaban divertidas preguntándose que iba a hacer ahora, las grandes las instaban a guardar silencio y el viento solo resoplaba. Pero algo llamo su atención, mientras flotaba cerca de la ventana: el chico pequeño y esmirriado finalmente se había ido a la cama.

Subió silbando y pasó la vos, las nubes empezaron a revolverse, todas querían ver, fue más arriba hasta decirle a las estrellas; las jóvenes chillaron de emoción y las ancianas dijeron con rigor:

-¡Ahora!-Un pequeño silbido, una caída en picada, un pequeño destello a través de la ventana convenientemente siempre abierta, y su misión estuvo finalizada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El amanecer llego pronto, y casi brillante de no ser por todas las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Surrey. Y tía Petunia, el fiel despertador de Harry, lo levanto tan temprano como de costumbre con su usual:

-Levántate y has el desayuno, arriba. ¡Ahora!-

-Buenos días a ti también…-Rezongo el joven de ojos verdes mientras se destapaba. Se irguió quedando sentado sobre el colchón mientras se frotaba un ojo a la vez que tanteaba la mesilla de noche en busca de sus gafas-¿Y esto?-Se pregunto al sentir algo extraño.

Una vez que dio con sus gafas se las puso y, sentándose al borde del colchón, se quedo boquiabierto. Allí, en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, parecía haber un cuarto regalo de cumpleaños.

¿Pero de parte de quien? Miro hacia un lado. Hedwig y Errol lo miraban desde la jaula, al parecer, tan curiosas y sorprendidas como él; así que eso descartaba que ellas lo hubieran llevado. ¿Alguien más lo habría enviado? Esa parecía la opción mas factible, después de todo siempre dejaba su ventana abierta y una lechuza mensajera extraña simplemente habría dejado la entrega e irse.

Si, de seguro fue eso. Después de todo era imposible que aquello fuera de parte de sus tíos. Entonces se tomo el tiempo para examinarlo; sin duda todo se ponía cada vez más extraño. No era exactamente una caja, se asemejaba mas a un sobre, a falta de una palabra mejor, pero en lugar de papel estaba envuelto con hojas en diferentes tonos de verde. Era curioso, sin duda enviado por un mago, pero Harry no podía evitar que le gustara. Era llamativo, sencillo y olía tan bien, no pudo resistirse a llevárselo al rostro y oler esa suave fragancia natural que aun tenia.

-¡Potter!-Definitivamente sus tíos debían tener un sensor especial para saber cuándo se sentía bien para ellos poder arruinarle el momento.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió, en un solo grito vacio sus reservas de paciencia del día. Y, aunque se moría por saber que había en su regalo o quien lo enviaba, no pudo evitar dejarlo oculto en la tabla floja, quería guardar la sorpresa para cuando sus tíos no estuvieran esperando el desayuno.

Tan rápido como pudo les puso algunas chucherías a las lechuzas y salió de la habitación. Ignoro todas las quejas y criticas de tío Vernon, las miradas ceñudas de tía Petunia y los comentarios estúpidos de su primo a las ves que estos ignoraban olímpicamente que era su cumpleaños; años de práctica. Puso a freír el tocino, le sirvió el café a su tío, tostó el pan y exprimió las naranjas. Por un instante, cuando pudo sacarse el pequeño regalo envuelto en hojas de la mente, recordó la autorización que debía firman tío Vernon si es que quería ir a Hogsmeade.

-Eh, tío Vernon…-Le abordo mientras volvía a llenarle la taza de café.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo el hombre mientras revolvía los huevos revueltos.

-Es que, tengo un documento que debe-Pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido del cartero.

-Correo, tráelo-Ordeno su tío. Dejo la cocina y fue hacia la puerta; en cuanto regreso le dejo las cartas y regreso a la estufa. Bueno, su primer intento había fallado pero quería poder ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos y por Merlín que-

-Ah, Marge viene de visita Petunia-Por suerte su sistema de defensa de "Ignora-todo-lo-que-digan-los-Dursley" tenía sus filtros. Y sus alarmas se encendieron en cuanto escucho estas palabras-

-¡¿Qué?!-No pudo evitarlo. Odiaba a la tía Marge, aunque no fuera su tía en realidad, y el sentimiento era reciproco. Pero no debió haber gritado, de inmediato todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo y pudo ver la vena saltante en la colorada cara de su tío.

-Como escuchaste, chico, Marge vendrá de visita a quedarse-Dijo rabia contenida-Y más te vale comportarte ¡si no quieres que te castigue!

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva junto a todas sus emociones.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después del incidente de la mañana paso todo el día fuera de la casa. No fue a almorzar ni a cenar, y cuando regreso en la noche se aseguro de que ninguno lo notara mientras se escabullía por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Desearía poder irse antes y no tener que soportar a la insufrible hermana de su tío. Lo único bueno que podría salir de aquello es que si lograba pasarlo sin ningún incidente, podría convencer a Vernon de firmar su autorización.

-Mmmm-Estuvo acariciando un poco a Hedwig y luego la dejo salir a dar una vuelta en la noche; era la única que podía hacerlo. Así que él se quedo tumbado sobre la cama con sus brazos extendidos a los lados, mirando al techo y preguntándose si su vida podría ser más miserable. Al menos en un par de semanas empezaría el nuevo año en Hogwarts, y-Un momento.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aun no miraba que era lo que había en su regalo misterioso. Tal vez su cumpleaños terminaría bien igual que como empezó; asomo la cabeza fuera al pasillo un momento solo para escuchar los ronquidos de su primo y tío, todo libre. Fue a su cama, se agacho y saco el pequeño paquete de la tabla suelta.

Se moría, más que por el contenido, por saber quien se lo había enviado…

Continuara…

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Comberti a Tia Marge en un Globo

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo… Y hablando de regalos, ¿Quién puede adivinar que le regalaron a Harry? Hahahaha por ahí una pequeña amiga estuvo vaticinando la trama jmmmm me pregunto si podrá adivinar que pasa aquí, hahaha aunque el titulo del cap es algo obvio n_nU**

 **Por cierto, me siento en la obligación de aclararles que, aunque la trama seguirá la línea del libro, intentare no hacerlo exactamente igual… Sin más que decir espero que les guste este cap!**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Convertí a Tía Marge en un Globo"_

Los chicos usualmente esperaban con ansias su cumpleaños, así como su fiesta y, por supuesto, sus regalos. Y ahora todos esos años de nula emoción por dicha fecha parecían estar pasándole factura a Harry. Sus dedos no dejaban de temblar mientras deshacía el nudo de hojas largas que hacían de lazo a la vez en su regalo. Por alguna razón, además de su pulso tembloroso, también sentía su estomago ligero y casi podía jurar que Hedwig se estaba riendo de él en su ulular. Genial, ahora estaba culpando a su lechuza de hacerle bullyng.

-Al fin…-Susurro en cuanto logro abrir el "sobre". Le dio la vuelta y su contenido se deslizo hasta su mano. Ahora, en su palma, Harry podía admirar su regalo sorpresa. Era un collar, bueno, más bien era una pequeña pieza de madera con forma circular, los patrones revelaban que era una pieza recortada de una rama y atado a una fina tira de cuero. Pero lo que Harry más detallaba eran las letras "H" y "P" que tenía talladas en relieve a cada lado. La madera se sentía suave, sin duda un trabajo de primera mano.

Era un regalo simple, sin duda hecho por quien se lo había enviado. Y lo amaba. Por alguna razón, ese sencillo colgante de madera parecía más valioso que si fuera de oro con una fina cadena de plata. No pudo esperar más y soltó la tira de cuero, se lo llevo al cuello y volvió a amarrarlo. Cuando se levanto y se miro al espejo. Le gustaba. Era pequeño, no muy llamativo y parecía ser perfecto para él.

Todo eso solo aumentaba más su intriga con respecto a quien se lo habría enviado. Ron ya le había dado su chivatoscopio de bolsillo; un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas voladoras de parte de Hermione; Hagrid sus biscochos caseros; ¿Quién mas pudo haber sido? Sus tíos ni siquiera estaban en la lista de sospechosos. ¿La señora Weasley? Se lo habría enviado con Errol junto a una carta; ¿Dumbledore? Probable, pero por alguna razón tampoco lo convencía; ¿alguno de sus amigos de Gryffindor? Pero jamás se había escrito con Dean, Seamus o Neville.

-Mmmm…-Entre mas lo pensaba más improbables se volvían sus suposiciones; McGonagall, el señor Weasley, Ginny, Oliver-Jeje-Por alguna razón, pensar que era de parte de su capitán del equipo de quidditch hizo que sus orejas se calentaran igual que a Ron cuando se enojaba. Pero tampoco terminaba por convencerse.

Es que, todos sabían que sus tíos no lo querían mucho. Por eso cualquiera que le enviara un regalo sin duda adjuntaría una carta o una nota con alguna felicitación. Era raro que alguien dejara un regalo sin querer algo de merito. Y es que Harry quería agradecerle. Claro, no más que a sus amigos, solo… quería darles a todos el agradecimiento que merecían. Nada más. Solo eso.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello. Al día siguiente tío Vernon iría a recoger a tía Marge y tendría que soportarla por Merlín sabrá cuanto tiempo. Su único incentivo era que si lograba pasarlo sin ningún incidente o, en un caso más realista, con la menor cantidad de incidentes podría convencer a su tío de firmarle la autorización para visitar Hogsmade los fines de semana.

-Solo serán unos días…-Se dijo mientras se cubría con su cobija. Podía soportarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El clima parecía estar del lado de Harry. O al menos la colosal lluvia que caía ese día daba a entender que quería retrasar la llegada de tía Marge lo más posible, o de ser posible cancelarla; si no era mucho pedir. Pero cuando tía Petunia llego a la sala anunciando que había llegado, Harry tuvo que respirar hondamente y esperar lo inevitable.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entro una mujer sacudiendo su paraguas:

-Santísimo, el cielo se está cayendo-Murmuro pasando de largo y dejando su paraguas en brazos de Harry. Bien, mientras siguiera tratándolo como un pechero más fácil se le haría tener que soportarla. Casi de inmediato cruzo tío Vernon, cargado de dos grandes valijas.

-Sube el equipaje de Marge, y no toques nada-Le dijo su tío dejando las maletas al pie de las escaleras.

-Si señor-Respondió mecánicamente el chico. Tomo ambas valijas y con toda la parsimonia del mundo comenzó a subir. Se tomo su tiempo, ponía un pie en un escalón, ponía el otro, y seguía. Cada segundo sin tener que convivir con la hermana de su tío era un segundo de paz.

Por suerte Harry había podido ignorar a su tía hábilmente por los próximos días. Marge se levantaba tarde, y aun así Harry siempre se despertaba más temprano de lo usual, dejaba el desayuno y salía de la casa a rondar por ahí todo el día. Cuando llegaba en las tardes, en lugar de ir a la puerta, se asomaba a la ventana, si Marge estaba en el salón entraba silenciosamente por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y si estaba en la cocina entraba por la puerta principal. Siempre directo a su habitación.

Y tío Vernon parecía estar complacido con las hasta ahora desconocidas habilidades ninja de su sobrino. No le había dicho nada, pero cada vez que se cruzaban solo se limitaba a bufar. Harry ya casi podía imaginarse recorriendo las calles de Hogsmeade junto a sus amigos… Y quien sabe, tal vez, con alguien más.

Pero, como era su molesta costumbre, la suerte de Harry no iba a quedarse demasiado. La última noche que Tía Marge iba a quedarse Petunia organizo una de sus famosas cenas familiares. Lo que, para Harry, significaba que tendría que hacer de mesero sin probar bocado y, lo peor, no podría evitar ser el blanco de los agudos comentarios de su "tía". Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ah, sigues aquí…-Dijo en cuanto Harry le dejo el tazón de sopa en frente, como si fuera alguna clase de perro sarnoso.

-Si-

-No digas si tan altaneramente-Rebatió la mujer con sorna; Harry solo rodo los ojos mientras seguía su camino-No entiendo como lo soportas aun Vernon, de haber aparecido en mi puerta habría ido a parar directo a un orfanato.

- _"Si hubiera aparecido en tu puerta me habría ahorcado a los cinco minutos"-_ Pensó Harry.

-¿Dónde dices que estudia, Vernon?-

-Ah, en San Brutus una academia para chicos problema-Se apresuro a responder su tío. El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Durante sus ausencias en Hogwarts sus tíos habían mantenido la mentira de que asistía a una academia militar.

-¡Eh tú, esmirriado, te estoy hablando!-Desde el comedor tía Marge lo miraba enojada, había estado llamándolo.

-¿Qué?-Respondió. Ganándose una mirada escéptica de Marge que levantaba una ceja como desafiándolo a seguir ablándale así. Y obviamente, Harry le sostuvo la mirada-¿Qué?-Repitió.

-Ja, altanero como siempre…-Y decidió que Harry no era digno de su tiempo. Cosa que el mago agradeció en silencio. La cena prosiguió sin mayor incidente que cuando el Bulldog de Marge, un perro obeso que Harry ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar su nombre, intento morderle la pierna.

-¿Puedo tentarte Marge?-Tío Vernon regreso de la alacena cargado con un par de copas y una botella de vino tinto.

-Solo poquito… Mas, echa más-Insistió hasta que tuvo su copa llena. Mientras la familia bebía y escuchaba los estúpidos chistes de golf de tío Vernon, Harry se ocupaba en terminar de lavar los platos tan rápido como fuera posible. Entonces, el tema de la educación volvió de Harry volvió a salir a flote-¿Sabes si usan la vara en San Brutus, Vernon? Si no es así deberías enviar una queja.

-Eh, bueno…-

-Si la usan-Intervino Harry desde la cocina. Le dolía en el orgullo tener que darle un gusto a tía Marge, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para ganar puntos con su tío y así lograr que firmara su autorización-Me golpean todo el tiempo…

-Excelente, excelente-Dijo la mujer dando otro sorbo a su trago-Tal vez logren sacarte a golpes toda esa porquería que llevas dentro, ¿Qué hacia su padre, Petunia?

-Eh, nada, estaba desempleado-Respondió apresuradamente la mujer. Harry tuvo que respirar hondo para ignorarlos.

-Nah, un vago me lo imaginaba-Otro trago a su copa-Un borracho seguro, sin ningún-

-Mi padre no era un vago-Murmuro Harry apretando el trapo que tenía en sus manos y la copa en manos de tía Marge estallo derramando su contenido sobre la mujer.

-¡Ah! T-tranquila Petunia, es que tengo una mano fuerte-Se excuso la mujer pero Harry tenía clavada la mirada de sus tíos sobre él.

-E-es tarde, vete a dormir muchacho-Ordeno, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-No, espera Vernos-Dijo-¿Así que, estas orgulloso de tus padres? Unos vagos que nunca hicieron nada con sus vidas, van y se matan ebrios en un coche y te dejan a cargo de tus respetables tios-

-¡BASTA!-Estallo Harry lanzando el trapo a un lado-¡Ya abasta! ¡No sabe nada de mis padres!

-¡A mí no me gritas!-Respondió la mujer, entonces levanto el brazo y apunto a Harry con su regordete dedo-Escucha muchacho no vas a-Pero no termino de hablar. Vernon alternaba sus ojos de su hermana a su sobrino, nervioso esperando que no pasara nada-V-V-Vernon Vernon…

-¡Ahhh!-Tía Petunia volvió a chillar. Dudley, por fin, desvió sus ojos del televisor que había frente al comedor y miro a su tía aun con la estúpida risa en su cara. Su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver a su tía empezar a hincharse. Su cuello se habia ensanchado al igual que su cara, sus brazos seguían inflándose y su perro no dejaba de ladrarle. Llego el punto en la que su blusa no aguanto más y un primer botón salió disparado directo contra la mesa.

-¡Marge!-Al parecer todo el aire caliente que llenaba a la mujer empezaba a ser suficiente para elevarla del piso, y la silla que tenia atascada tampoco tardo en ceder y caerse a pedazos. Un segundo botón se disparo contra la cara de Dudley mientras Marge llegaba al techo. Vernon se apresuro a tomarla pero Rupert, el bulldog, empezó a morderle la pierna-Ah, animal asqueroso-

-¡Vernon!-Chillo Marge mientras volvía a rebotar y esta vez era jalada por el aire hacia afuera-¡Vernon!-Petunia seguía estampada de terror contra la pared y viendo como su esposo intentaba retener al globo que ahora era su hermana mientras el buldog seguía jalándole el pantalón.

-Resiste Marge-Pero seguía siendo jalando por el viento y empezó a elevarse. Y Marge vio las intenciones de su hermano en cuanto se elevaron cerca de un metro por encima del suelo:

-Ni se te ocurra-Gruño.

-Lo ciento-Y se soltó cayendo sobre el césped y viendo como su hermana se iba volando-¡Marge!

Adentro la mesa del comedor estaba vuelta un caos, tía Petunia respiraba agitadamente viendo con horror su impecable casa deshecha, Dudley miraba estúpidamente al techo y Harry miraba sorprendido todo lo que había provocado con solo perder el control un momento. Entonces su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por segundo. Subió corriendo a su habitación; saco su valija del armario y empezó a llenarla con sus cosas. Saco a Hedwig d su jaula e hizo que fuera con Errol a la Madriguera, se saco un buen mordisco en sus dedos por despertarla pero no tenía tiempo que discutir. Bajo la escaleras con su maleta detrás y fue directo a la alacena bajo las escaleras, rompió la cerradura y saco su baul lleno de sus cosas de la escuela. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada se vio atrapado por sus hombros y girado bruscamente para encarar a su tío, furioso y mojado por la lluvia:

-¡Deshazlo!-Demando de inmediato-¡Haz que vuelva y desínflala!

-No-Respondió Harry-Se lo merecer-

-Pequeña sabandija-

-Quítame las manos de encima-Justo cuando Vernon parecía a punto de estrangularlo él le puso la punta de su barita en el cuello.

-N-no puedes hacer magia-Murmuro muerto de miedo-Te expulsaran de esa escuela, y no te quedaras aquí-

-Me da igual-Rebatió desafiante el mago-La calle es mejor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Había pasado ya un buen rato caminando y la noche se le había echado encima. Las calles seguían mojadas pero al menos ya no llovía, el cielo estaba despejado y el aire frio le golpeaba la cara. Pero no por eso se sentía mejor. Había echo magia siendo un menor en presencia de un muggle y escapado de casa. Oficialmente ya era un fugitivo de la ley mágica. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo su dinero mágico estaba guardado en su bóveda de Gringotts y no tenía ni una libra de dinero muggle. Tal vez, podría encoger su baúl e irse volando hasta Londres en su Nimbus 2000; después de todo, un poco mas de magia no podría empeorar su situación.

-Jmmm-¿Tan resignado estaba ya que no le importaba quebrantar mas la leí?-En fin…-También estaba cansado de caminar. Así que se tomo un momento para pensar sentado en su baúl. Volar sonaba a un buen plan, podía llegar al Caldero Chorreante y con algo de suerte podría explicar todo. Que fue un accidente, que nunca fue su intención inflar a su tia, aunque lo mereciera-Mejor no menciono eso…- ¿Eh?

Pero algo más lo hizo dejar sus pensamientos a un lado. Escucho un ruido como el crujir de hojas. El viento dejo de soplar y se puso alerta. Miro a su alrededor y confirmo que estaba completamente solo; entonces el ruido solo podía provenir de los matorrales que había en la acera al otro lado de la calle.

-…-Guardo silencio cuando volvió a escucharlo. No podía ser nada, tal vez solo un perro callejero vagando en la noche.

-Grrr-Si, en efecto era un perro. Solo que era enorme, peludo y con sus ojos puestos en Harry. Jamás había visto un perro tan grande y tampoco tenía ganas de verlo más de cerca. El animal salió de entre los arbustos y no parecía dispuesto a irse. Harry se tenso aun mas, esa bestia podría arrancarle el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo. Debía espantarlo antes de que-

¡HONK HONK!

En un segundo tenía en frente a un perro enorme y al siguiente estaba tirado de espaldas viendo un autobús de tres pisos color morado detenerse frente a él. Estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía procesar lo que pasaba. El transporte se detuvo y en la puerta estaba parado un muchacho, con un serio caso de acné y con expresión aburrida.

-Bienvenido al autobús Noctambulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo o mago necesitado. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike y seré su bale esta noche-Stan miro a su alrededor y dio con Harry tirado frente a él-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Me caí…-Respondió, algo adolorido.

-¿Y para qué?-

-No fue apropósito-Rebatió enojado mientras se levantaba. Se inclino a un lado y miro a la acera del frente. No había rastro del perro. No pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. Hasta que Stan apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-

-N-nada-

-Entonces arriba, arriba. ¡No! Yo llevo eso-Agrego al ver que Harry iba a recoger sus maletas.

Una vez subió los peldaños llego al interior del autobús. Era como un autobús cualquiera de los que abundaban en Londres, solo que en lugar de sillas había múltiples camas metálicas esparcidas por doquier. Algunas ocupadas y otras vacías. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar porque estaban tan desordenadas, pero la respuesta llego sola.

-Bien Ernie, vamos-Stan golpeo con sus nudillos la ventanilla del conductor. El arranque fue tan brusco que todas las camas se deslizaron hasta el fondo. El conductor iba a toda velocidad así que Harry tenía que sujetarse a la cama que le habían dado con todo y uñas para no salir despedido en cada curva, ni que decir de los frenazos. Después de un rato apareció Stan con una taza de chocolate por la que Harry había pagado.

-¿Por cierto, aun no me dices cómo te llamas?-Le abordo el bale.

-Neville-Respondió Harry sin pensar-Neville Longbottom-Completo llevándose la mano a la frente y asegurándose que su pelo cubriera su cicatriz.

-¿Y a dónde vas, Neville?-Volvió a preguntar Stan, esta vez abriendo un ejemplar de El Profeta.

-Al Caldero Chorreante, en Londres-Respondió Harry terminándose su chocolate. No quería terminar cubierto por este en alguna curva.

-Anda, parecer ser la parada estrella esta noche-Respondió el chofer-Eres el segundo muchacho que recogemos que se dirige allí.

-¿A si?-Inquirió curioso el ojiverde.

-Sí, y apenas pudo pagar el pasaje-Acoto Stan pasando la hoja del diario. Harry dejo de lado el tema del pasajero y se fijo en la primera plana que decía "BLACK SIGUE SUELTO".

-¿Black?-Inquirió Harry ganándose la atención de Stan-¿Sirius Black? Salió en las noticias, las muggles-Aclaro al ver la mirada de Stan.

-¿Y qué esperabas muchacho?-Inquirió Ernie-Ese sujeto es tan peligroso que tenían que advertir también a los muggles. Después de todo escapo de Azkaban.

-Azkaban-Harry solo había escuchado el nombre de la prisión de los magos en un par de ocasiones. Y ambas dejaban muy en claro que era el peor lugar del mundo-¿Cómo escapo?

-¡JA! Es por eso que todos están tan asustados Neville-Acoto Stan-Nadie lo sabe, nadie jamás había escapado de sus guardias. Y es que, sabes, él era un fiel seguidor de tú-sabes-quien.

-¿Voldemort?-Tan pronto como lo dijo el autobús dio un derrape tan violento que Stan termino tirado en el piso desde donde le reclamo:

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pronunciar su nombre?-

-L-lo ciento-Se disculpo-Fue un reflejo…

-Ya, mira me que has puesto la piel de gallina-Rezongaba el bale mientras se ponía de pie-En fin, prepárate Neville llegaremos a Londres en un momento. Iré a despertar al otro niño-Y Harry vio como desaparecía en las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al segundo y tercer piso. Un momento después Ernie freno, de golpe, frente al Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Llegamos!-Anuncio el conductor mientras Harry se levantaba con el trasero adolorido a causa del golpe. Tomo sus maletas de debajo de la cama donde había estado sentado, que no entendía como los demás pasajeros lograban dormir, pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida escucho pasos desde la escalera de caracol. Se giro un momento, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y vio a un chico bajar detrás de Stan, parecía adormilado mientras el bale decía:

-El tabernero se llama Tom, solo pídele indicaciones y ya-Entonces reparo en la presencia de Harry-Ah, Neville, ¿te importaría acompañarlo adentro?

-Sí, claro…-Respondió con sencillez. Aunque el chico tras Stan apenas parecía empezar a salir de su letargo. Al parecer todo su equipaje era solo una mochila gastada que llevaba al hombro. Levanto el rostro y luego de frotarse un ojo miro al mago con sus ojos aun llenos de sueño, dio un gran bostezo y lo saludo:

-Ah, hola Harry-

 _Continuara…_

 **¡BUM!**

 **Perro: ¡NADA DE BUM! ¡¿Por qué me disparaste un dardo tranquilizante?!**

 **Yo: En mi defensa… Ñaah, solo quería sedarte un rato n_n**

 **Perro: ¬_¬ aja…Volviendo al fic; ¡mas te vale no hacer una historia empalagosa! ¡quiero drama! ¡drama! ¡LEMON! ¡Y luego mas drama!**

 **Yo: y con eso queda más que claro cuales partes de mi personalidad abarcas -_-U**

 **Perro: A todas estas, qué onda con ese final?**

 **Yo: en lo personal me gusto, deja ese pequeño gusto a "¿PERO QUE ONDA CON ESE FINAL?"… Es divertido y además deja ansias por saber que pasa después.**

 **Perro: tú y tus tretas para conseguir más review… ¿Cómo cuantos te faltan?**

 **Yo: *rebuscando en sus bolsillos***

 **Perro: ¿buscabas algo? *saca un rifle* Ni creas que dejare que vuelvas a dispararme.**

 **Yo: Aun tengo la barita del olvido.**

 **Perro: la q- *le dan con un bat en la cabeza***

 **Bueno ese tonto me hizo gastar todo el espacio para las notas finales *limpiando la sangre del bate* espero que les haya gustado este cap, espero sus Reviews con ansias!**


	4. Encuentros

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Encuentros"_

-Ah, hola Harry…-

El aludido se quedo helado al verse descubierto. El otro chico parecía aun medio dormido, con un ojo abierto a medias y frotándose el otro con los nudillos. A su lado Stan miraba uno al otro rascándose la nuca confundido.

-¿A quién le hablas?-Le pregunto al chico-Este es Neville…

-No…-Rebatió el joven-Es Harry-

No podía quedarse allí más tiempo, tomo su baúl y salió disparado fuera del autobús. Estaba nervioso por como pudieran reaccionar Stan o Ernie al descubrir su verdadera identidad. Pero antes de siquiera dar dos pasos sintieron como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro, se giro y encontró cara a cara con un sonriente ministro de magia:

-¡Harry! Muchacho que alivio al fin encontrarte-Cornelius Fudge lucia tan jovial como lo recordaba. Con su capa color vinotinto y un sombrero de gamuza oscuro. Harry estaba aterrado y no sentía el estomago. Había intentado escapar y resulta que se encuentra con el mismísimo ministro de magia. Stan bajo del autobús seguido del mismo chico somnoliento y armo la sorpresa cuando se entero de la verdadera identidad de su pasajero.

Pero fue despachado rápidamente por el ministro y por Tom, el tabernero, cosa que en el fondo Harry agradeció pero que no lo hizo sentir más tranquilo; si estaba el ministro era porque su castigo iba a ser ejemplar, por decir lo menos. Aunque otra cosa que lo tenía inquieto era el misterioso chico somnoliento. Estaba seguro de jamás haberlo visto en su vida pero él lo había reconocido al instante, apenas con una mirada a medias. Lo ponía… nervioso.

-Ah Tom…-Llamo el ministro cuando entraron a la taberna; al ser de madrugada no había mas que un par de magos al fondo comiendo. De resto el lugar era tal y como Harry lo recordaba. El ministro llevaba a ambos chicos tomándolos por un hombro con cada mano a su lado, pero le dio unas palmadas al otro-Se tan amable de llevar a este joven a una cama, creo que caerá al piso en cualquier momento, y lleva también el equipaje de Harry.

-Enseguida señor ministro-Con un gesto de la barita Tom hizo que todo el equipaje de Harry flotara un poco sobre el suelo y lo siguiera escaleras arriba junto al muchacho. Harry, por otra parte, siguió al ministro a una habitación aparte que debía ser el despacho del dueño, ya que contaba con un escritorio, varios estantes y archivos; Fudge le hizo que se sentara en un mueble y luego él se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Entonces Harry, es un gusto informarte que el departamento contra la magia accidental encontró a tu tía política a un par de kilómetros al este de la casa de tus tíos, flotando alrededor de una chimenea. Por su puesto se le ha borrado la memoria y tus tíos están de acuerdo en aceptarte de nuevo el próximo verano-El ministro cerro el pequeño libro de notas que había estado leyendo; entonces le dedico una sincera sonrisa al joven mago frente a él-Así que con eso podemos dar el caso por acabado. Y todos contentos. Ahora, debes tener hambre, hare que Tom te-

-¿Y mi castigo?-Interrumpió de repente Harry.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto el ministro un tanto perplejo.

-Infringí la ley: un menor de edad no puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela, y yo-

-Oh vamos Harry-Atajo Fudge con una media sonrisa-Fue un caso de magia accidental, no vamos a enviarte a Azkaban por eso. Todos tuvimos algún pequeño accidente como este cuando éramos jóvenes-Le dijo con un guiño del ojo. Casi al instante su expresión se volvió una más seria-Pero, ahora que lo dices Harry, salir huyendo, tú solo, con la situación actual fue algo muy irresponsable.

-¿La situación actual?

-Un acecino anda suelto Harry-Aclaro el ministro con gesto sombrío. Entonces algo en el estomago del ojiverde se estremeció.

-¿Se refiere a Sirius Black?-Recibió un asentimiento como primera respuesta:

-¿Qué sabe de él, Harry?

-Que es un acecino, y el primero en escapar de Azkaban-Explico, repitiendo lo que había escuchado de Stan en el autobús Noctambulo-¿Tan peligroso es?

-Ah…-Suspiro Fudge-No tienes idea de cuánto Harry. Pero…-Agrego, ya menos sombrío, dando una palmada al aire-Ya estás aquí y eso es lo importante. Te alojaras en el Caldero Chorreante lo que quedan de vacaciones e iras a tomar el tren a Hogwarts cuando acaben.

-S-si señor-Fudge era muy bueno dando órdenes de forma amable.

-Bien, eso es todo. Debes estar cansado, hare que Tom te lleve algo de comer a tu habitación y duerme un poco-Sugirió el ministro con amabilidad; pero antes que de que Harry saliera de la oficina agrego-Y, Harry, mientras estas aquí será mejor que no salgas al Londres muggle.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Acostumbrarse a su nueva libertad le resulto muchísimo más fácil de lo que imagino.

Podía despertarse a la hora que quisiera, desayunaba en el Caldero Chorreante lo que quisiera y después podía salir a explorar el callejón Diagon con total libertad. Su primera parada había sido Gringotts, el banco de los magos, y había llenado su monedero con lo suficiente. Después de eso fue buscar sus materiales para el nuevo año en Hogwarts, entre ellos los libros para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además de necesitar pergamino nuevo, algunas plumas y tinta.

Otro agradable cambio fue que ya no tenía que hacer sus deberes a media noche bajo las sabanas. Ahora podía hacerlo a la sombra en la terraza de la heladería del Callejón Diagon; además de recibir la ayuda del dueño que era bastante bueno en historia de la magia. Le ayudo a terminar su ensayo en un solo día.

Además de material escolar también se cargo con un paquete de chucherías para lechuzas y una nueva túnica escolar; conforme pasaban los días empezó a encontrarse a sus amigos de Hogwarts, Dean y Seamus lo acompañaron para comerse con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego en la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch; al verdadero Neville se lo encontró saliendo de Madam Malkin, junto a una mujer mayor de aspecto severo que resulto ser su abuela; pero aun no veía rastro de Ron ni de Hermione.

Precisamente se encontraba sentado bajo una sombrilla de vivos colores en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue, comiendo un delicioso helado de crema y caramelo con muchas nueces; era ya el último día de las vacaciones de verano, y se había resignado a verlos al día siguiente en el expreso a Hogwarts.

-¡Harry!-Por un instante el ojiverde pensó que sus amigos lo habían encontrado a él, pero al girarse en la silla solo vio al mismo chico que había conocido en el autobús noctambulo. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, no lo había visto desde esa noche. Y se suponía que también estaba alojándose en el Caldero Chorreante-Hola…

-Ah, sí hola-No pudo evitar la decepción, pero aun así le dedico un gesto con la mano como saludo.

-¿Ya compraste todas tus cosas?-Ahora que se fijaba mejor, con mas luz, pudo detallarlo mejor: era un poco más alto que él, pero de la misma complexión delgada, con el cabello rubio quebrado y la piel un poco mas morena, como si estuviera curtida por el calor. Vestía de una franela muggle verde con una franja verde al borde y un gran 6 al frente, unos jeans muy gastados y zapatos militares, también muy viejos. Era extraño, sin duda ese chico era de padres muggle-¿Harry?

-P-perdón…-Se había quedado viéndolo fijamente al rostro, sus ojos eran de un verde tan brillante y a la vez tan… No tenia forma de describirlos-Si, ya compre todo.

-Genial; oye, ¿no-

-¡Harry!-Esta vez no hubo duda alguna: esa era la vos de Ron. El aludido se giro tan fuerte que casi se lastima el cuello pero no le importo. Allí en el marco del porche estaban sus mejores amigos: Ron, más pecoso que nunca, y Hermione, muy morena-Que gusto verte amigo.

-Igual yo…-Respondió Harry chocando la mano-Creí que tendría que verlos mañana en el tren. Hola Hermione.

-Me alegra verte Harry-Por su lado la chica le dio un cálido abrazo como saludo. El azabache no podía estar más feliz de ver a sus amigos, pero no podía olvidarse del chico rubio sentado en baranda del porche mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-También a mí, eh, chicos él es-

-Peter-Por suerte para Harry el chico se adelanto a presentarse.

- _"¿Peter?"_ -Sin duda jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero en cierta forma pensó que le quedaba.

-Nos vemos luego Harry-Y para sorpresa de los tres se lanzo a la calle; por supuesto que los tres amigos se apresuraron a ver pero Peter solo los miraba desde la calle con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

-Waoh…-Comento Ron.

-¿Quién era Harry?-Pregunto Hermione mirándolo con curiosa.

-Pues…-Harry, por su lado, estaba cada vez más confundido y haciéndose esa misma pregunta-No tengo idea.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Los Weasley, al igual que Hermione, también se alojarían esa noche en el Caldero Chorreante. La señora Weasley lo estrujo en sus brazos y el señor Weasley le dio un amistoso apretón; Harry pudo saludar a Ginny, a los gemelos y a Perci, que no dejaba de sacar el pecho exhibiendo su nueva insignia de Delegado.

-Oye Harry tienes que contarnos-Lo abordaron los gemelos durante la cena.

-Si amigo, ¿qué se siente inflar a tu tía?-Acoto el otro pelirrojo.

-Fue accidente-Harry por su lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre su plato de estofado-En serio-

-Hermano no te avergüences…-Lo animo George a su derecha-Todos quisiéramos inflar a una nuestra tía mandarla a volar.

-Sí, y tía Muriel encabeza esa lista-Comento Ginny que comía junto a Hermione; de inmediato todos los pelirrojos soltaron una carcajada, a excepción de Perci y la señora Weasley, que silencio a su marido con una severa mirada.

-Oh cof cof, perdón, cof cof…-Al instante los hijos siguieron el ejemplo de su padre.

-Harry, cariño, ¿ya tienes todo tu material de la escuela?-Le pregunto la señora Weasley con dulzura pero con las obvias intenciones de cambiar el tema.

-Si señora, está arriba con mis cosas-

-Que bueno cariño-Entonces dirigió su atención a su hijo menor-Ronald, ¿ya empacaste?

-Si mamá-

-No es cierto-Se adelanto Perci junto a su madre-Tiro todas sus cosas sobre mi cama. Y necesito estudiar…

-Ni siquiera hemos comenzado la escuela, ¿Qué tienes que estudiar?

-Soy delegado, tengo que estar a la altura en la escuela-

-Como si no fueras lo bastante estirado ya-

-Ronald ve a hacer tus maletas de inmediato-Mando la señora Weasley con severidad; entonces se giro hacia Perci-No molestes a tu hermano. Que orgullo, delegado como todos en la familia-

-¿Y qué somos George y yo?-Inquirió un indignado Fred-¿Los vecinos de en frente?

-Jmm, pues no veo que los hayan hecho prefectos-

-¿Para qué? Le quitaría toda la diversión a la vida-Y el resto de la cena la pasaron dando las diferentes opiniones entres ser, o no, prefecto. Aunque en su opinión Harry no le veía mucha importancia al asunto tampoco querría tener toda esa responsabilidad encima.

Después de comer todos fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para partir al día siguiente a la estación de trenes. Harry no tardo demasiado, de por si su baúl estaba hecho; solo termino de guardar sus deberes junto a los libros y ya estuvo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miro a su alrededor, había pasado dos semanas durmiendo allí y jamás se había sentido tan a gusto en ningún lugar.

Pero no se sentía mal de tener que irse. Después de todo volvería a Hogwarts, su hogar, y de paso con sus mejores amigos. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos y la toda la familia Weasley lo trataba como si fuera uno más de ellos; no podía pedir más…

- _"Nos vemos luego Harry"_ -¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué recordaba a ese chico tan de repente?

Agito la cabeza para desviar sus pensamientos pero fue inútil; así que opto por salir a caminar un poco. Lo último que necesito esa noche fue escuchar a los señores Weasley hablar sobre él. Sobre como seguramente Sirius Black intentaría ir tras él. Aquello sin duda lo dejo aun más inquieto, intento regresar a su habitación para calmarse, pero…

-¿Estás bien?-Casi cae escaleras abajo cuando aquella vos le hablo. Miro a todos lados pero no había nada-Aquí arriba…-Miro en dirección y vio al mismo chico, a Peter, sentado en el techo con sus piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Fue lo primero que pregunto. Peter, por su lado, sonrió anchamente mientras respondía:

-Me gustan los lugares altos-Dijo-Me hacen sentir en casa…

-Ya veo-Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos-Eh, ¿iras a Hogwarts?-Pregunto inseguro y recibiendo solo un asentimiento como respuesta-¿En qué año estas?

-Tercero-Respondió el rubio; y antes de que Harry le preguntara en que casa estaba, salto y aterrizo frente a él-¿Entonces, como estas?

-E-eh… Bien-La cercanía de ese chico lo desconcertaba. Y más aun cuando este acerco su rostro al suyo quedando apenas a centímetros-¿Q-que?

-Eres un mal mentiroso-Dijo luego de escrutarle el rostro unos segundos-Algo te molesta.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-Inquirió Harry desafiante. Peter solo sonrió de medio lado y llevo su dedo a la ceja de Harry.

-Siempre mueves tu ceja cuando algo te molesta.

-Eso no es verdad-Le contradijo de inmediato el azabache.

-Sí lo es-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!... ¡Aghh!-Harry tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un berrinche. ¿Cómo es que había caído en un truco tan infantil?-Eso fue irritante.

-No; fue divertido-Le contradijo el rubio, aun muy cerca de Harry y entonces pudo notar que sus facciones eran muy infantiles.

-Vale…-Cedió derrotado pero sonriente-Solo un poco.

-¡Genial!-Peter le tomos de los hombros y se los palmeo un par de veces-Sonriendo te ves mejor.

-¿Gracias?-Ese último comentario lo había sacado un poco de balance. Peter dio un gran bostezo y se despidió de él para irse a dormir-D-descansa…-Agrego cuando el rubio ya estaba abriendo su habitación.

-Tú también-Peter le dedico una última sonrisa y entro cerrando la puerta tras él.

Minutos después, con su pijama puesta y tumbado en la cama, Harry miro a Hedwig dormir en su jaula y se fijo en que el haber escuchado a los señores Weasley ya no le perturbaba. Extrañamente, haberse cruzado con ese chico Peter le había ayudado a despejar la mente. Pero si había algo que le incomodaba un poco y era que el rubio lo trataba con mucha confianza. Es decir, no que le molestara; pero si le incomodaba un poco. Además, Peter le hablaba y miraba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cuando él jamás lo había visto antes.

Claro que no era la primera vez que un mago lo trataba tan amablemente. Pero siempre eran los adultos, y Peter parecía ser de padres muggles. También había dicho que iba en tercer año Hogwarts, eso lo desconcertaba aun más… Pero, tal vez, podría comentárselo a sus amigos al día siguiente en el tren. Por el momento su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una buena siesta.

Continuara…

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? La verdad aun no termino de convencerme de si es un buen capitulo o no… Quisiera que ustedes lo decidieran por mi n_n**

 **Perro: ¡OH YEAH! ¡El próximo capítulo: regreso a Hogwarts!**

 **Yo: es raro verlo tan animado cof cof lo drogue cof cof…**

 **Pero tiene razón. ¡El siguiente capitulo será en el expreso de Hogwarts! Me muero por leer que les gustaría que pasara, o que opinan de cómo va la interacción entre Harry y Peter… Aun no preciso que clase de convivencia les vendría bien; tengo varias ideas: algunas dramáticas (para variar), otras románticas y las demás divertidas…**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


	5. El Dementor

**¡HOLA! Mis amados y amadas no tienen idea de cómo los extrañe durante todo este tiempo… Pero en serio, la U me tenia agarrado por un lado muy doloroso para los hombres y no tenía tiempo ni para leer (See, fue horrible…) Waoh al fin concordamos en algo, genial.**

 **¡Ahhh! No tienen idea de lo que me cuesta no meter de lleno el romance pero quiero que sea una historia dulcemente lenta… Ok lo admito, quiero torturarlos un poco con eso hahahaha**

 **Espero que disfruten este cap, empieza a verse un poco mas de interaccion entre Harry y Peter…**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _El Dementor"_

Decir que su viaje hasta la estación de trenes fue demasiado rápido seria decir poco. Todo el día comenzó con Ron entrando a su habitación hecho una furia con Percy que lo culpaba de haber manchado la foto de su novia, el pelirrojo estuvo despotricando como por cinco minutos mientras él se vestía; después fue la señora Weasley apresurándolos a todos en el desayuno, aunque estaban bien de tiempo; Percy peleando con sus hermanos los gemelos por haber alterado su placa de delegado, la cual ahora decía "Premio Asnal".

Fueron varias cosas, pero lo más peculiar fue cuando iba a buscar su equipaje para bajarlo. Se detuvo en las escaleras y en lugar de ir directo a su habitación miro al lado contrario del pasillo, hacia la puerta del cuarto de ese chico con el que se había cruzado un par de veces antes: Peter.

¿Se abría levantado ya? Tal vez no, lo mejor sería ir a ver y asegurarse de que no perdiera el tren por llegar tarde a la estación. Si, solo hacia un acto de caridad humana. Fue directo hacia allí y tomo la perilla: abierto.

-¿Hola…?-Abrió despacio y asomo un poco la cabeza. Pero al parecer el lugar estaba deshabitado. Paseo la mirada de un lado a otro pero solo estaban los muebles y una cama, sin arreglar. Bueno, al parecer Peter si había madrugado he ido un poco antes-Muy bien, eso fue decepcionante…-Se dijo mientras salía cerrando la puerta tras él.

Había querido hablar un poco con ese chico. No estaba seguro de que exactamente, pero quería preguntarle si se conocían de alguna parte o algo por el estilo; es que sencillamente no dejaba de hacerle extraño que pareciera conocerlo tan bien cuando él, hasta donde sabia, jamás en su vida lo había visto.

-¡Harry!-Pero tuvo que dejar de lado eso. Hermione iba saliendo de la habitación de junto, arrastrando su baúl y preguntándole con la mirada que estaba haciendo. Él solo se invento que se había confundido, fue a buscar su equipaje y juntos bajaron la escalera a la taberna, donde ya toda la familia Weasley los esperaba. Cuando Harry empezaba a preguntarse como llegarían hasta King Cross, ya que él y Ron habían destrozado y perdido el Ford Angla del señor Weasley el año pasado, resulto que afuera había un par de autos aguardándolos.

El señor Weasley les explico que eran del Ministerio, los habían puesto a su disposición ya que sabían que no tenían auto. Fred, George y Ron estaban encantados con los lujosos autos negros, e hicieron una pequeña competencia para no tener que ir en el mismo que Percy, por suerte ganaron. Así que en la primera quedaron los señores Weasley, Percy y Ginny, y en la segunda iban los gemelos, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Pasaron todo el camino charlando animadamente, al menos hasta que la conversación se desvió hacia las visitas a Hogsmeade:

-… y chicles que te dejan hacer bombas de un metro, helados que nunca se derriten, plumas de azúcar…-Ron no paraba de hacer un inventario de todo lo que vendían en Honey Dukes, la tienda de golosinas.

-Y tienen que ir a Zonko-Acoto George-Es la mejor tienda de bromas en todo ¡el mundo!

-Pero no solo eso, también es el único pueblo enteramente mágico en toda Gran Bretaña, y en las tres escobas se-

-Hermione, nunca deja de impresionarme la facilidad que tienes de hacer que algo tan divertido...-Dijo Fred.

-… suene tan increíblemente aburrido-Completo George. La chica solo los miro ceñuda y no respondió. Así que Ron siguió haciendo planes para la visita.

-Sí, suena increíble…-Comento Harry un poco desanimado cuando le pregunto acerca de todo-Ya me contaran cuando vuelvan.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Inquirieron los gemelos a la vez.

-Infle a mi tía ¿recuerdan?-Les dijo decaído.

-Oh, pero que mierda-

-Absolutamente-

Después de la sincera y acertada opinión de los gemelos, Hermione acertó a desviar el tema hacia otras cosas más triviales. Harry se lo agradeció en silencio, de esa forma hicieron todo su camino hasta la estación de trenes.

Arribar a King Cross se había convertido en algo que siempre le provocaba taticardia a Harry. Era una sensación tan extraña, una agradable sensación de vacío en su estomago provocada por la emoción de regresar a Hogwarts. Volver con sus amigos, con personas que no lo odiaban; sus pasillos de piedra, la cena en el Gran Comedor, las clases, aunque no especialmente la de pociones, especialmente poder volver a jugar Quidditch. Montar su Nimbus 2000 y sentir como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

El Anden 9 ¾ estaba a rebosar de gente, como cada año: alumnos arrastrando carritos con su equipaje junto a sus padres o demás familiares que los acompañaban. La señora Weasley los despidió a todos con un abrazo, les deseo un feliz trimestre y les aseguro que les enviaría cualquier cosa que se hubieran olvidado en casa. Les dio un último abrazo los despidió.

Harry fue el último en subir al tren. El señor Weasley le había pedido un momento para llevarlo a solas y explicarle que debía tener mucho cuidado, que seguramente Sirius Black podría tramar ir tras él, que aun así estaría seguro en Hogwarts. Harry se apeno cuando le dijo que los había escuchado hablar de eso la noche anterior en el Caldero Chorreante; el hombre no los culpo, fue un accidente pero aun así le pidió que en verdad, sin importar lo que escuchara, ni se le cruzara por la mente ir a buscar a Sirius Black.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Una hora después todos estaban sentados en uno de los vagones de la locomotora escarlata que era el expreso de Hogwarts viendo los campos pasar rápidamente junto a la ventana. Harry iba mirando a través del cristal pensando en nada en particular sentado frente a un hombre que iba dormido, al parecer llamado Lupin y que posiblemente seria su nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras sus amigos charlaban también de nada en especial. Al menos hasta que la morena se giro a su amigo de lentes:

-¿De dónde conoces a ese chico, Harry?-Al ver la cara de perplejidad del ojiverde, explico-Al de ayer, Peter.

-¿Peter?-Inquirieron los gemelos a la vez, con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sí, ¿quién era ese?-Y como no, solo faltaba Ron.

-Eh, la verdad…-Dijo con toda su sinceridad-No tengo idea-Y finalizo con un encogimiento de hombro.

-Pero-

-Ya sé que ayer actuó como si me conociera pero yo no lo conozco-Explico intentando sonar lo mas razonablemente posible-¡Ron tu sabias quien era cuando nos conocimos!

-No, no tenía idea-Aclaro el pelirrojo-Tú te presentaste ¿recuerdas?

-También con nosotros-Acotaron Fred y George.

-Yo también leí sobre ti Harry-Se unió Hermione-Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo eras.

-Pues ustedes son los únicos-Se defendió el ojiverde-Siempre que me cruzaba con algún mago adulto me saludaba, y ya.

-Pero Peter no es un adulto-Tercio la morena. A lo que Harry la miro con las cejas a desnivel y la boca abierta.

-Podría ser tu fan-Y como no, los gemelos comenzaron a bromear-Si, un fan obsesionado…

-… que finalmente conoció a su estrella…

-… y ahora no querrá convertirse en tu mejor amigo…-

-… hermanito creo que tendrás que defender tu posición…

-… solo no te metas en el papel de macho alfa y comiences a mear alrededor de Harry-

-Oh eso es asqueroso-Por lo menos su mejor amigo parecía estar de su lado. Aunque los gemelos no desistieron de sus bromas por un rato mas, al menos hasta que Lee Jordan llego al balcón para buscarlos y comentarles que otro chico de cuarto había llevado un extraño huevo morado con lunares amarillos que te electrocutaba si lo agitabas.

Eso marco un resto de viaje tranquilo entre bromas, peleas y golosinas, y el profesor que aun parecía recio a despertar. Todo iba bastante tranquilo, con todo y el clima lluvioso de afuera, pero cuando el tren comenzó a frenar hasta finalmente detenerse. Los tres se miraron entre sí:

-¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto Ron pegado al cristal de la ventana.

-No, aun falta camino-Por su lado Hermione se levanto con toda la intención de salir al pasillo a ver pero una persona la detuvo:

-Espera, quédense sentados-El profesor Lupin. Al fin había despertado y parecía alerta. Los chicos le obedecieron, expectantes a cualquier cosa, y nerviosos, cuando las luces comenzaron a titilar hasta apagarse. En ese momento Hermione, que estaba más cerca de la puerta se llevo un buen susto cuando esta se abrió y alguien entro.

-¡Lo ciento!-Se disculpo el extraño en la oscuridad-Iba a mi vagón pero me perdí y-

-Está bien…-Le atajo el profesor Lupin encendiendo la punta de su varita-Entra y cierra.

-¿Estás bien?-Era Peter. Se sentó junto a Hermione y la miro un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, tranquilo solo fue un susto-Le tranquilizo la chica. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con aquellos verdes que aun no lograba ubicar. Se quedaron viendo un segundo antes de que el de lentes lo saludara.

-Hola…-En respuesta recibió aquella sonrisa que Peter le había mostrado antes: amplia y juguetona.

-Hola-De seguro en cualquier otra situación habrían terminado charlando los cinco, pero esta vez no fue así. La temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente; empezaron a poder ver su aliento al respirar y el cristal de la ventana empezó a congelarse a una velocidad alarmante.

Entonces, paso lo más escalofriante: una alta figura recorrió el pasillo, podían verla a través del vidrio de la puerta y se detuvo justo frente a esta. La temperatura se volvió helada y la puerta comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, pero en lugar de una mano, lo que se asomo fue una especie de garra, con dedos largos, uñas negras afiladas, con la piel verdosa y gris manchada, llena de pústulas y llagas. El dueño de esa garra se adentro un poco en el vagón. Era alto, de al menos dos metros, cubierto por una capa negra roída y vieja. Su respiración era pesada, áspera, como si quisiera aspirar algo más que solo aire.

Fue entonces que ocurrió, y muy rápido. Harry se desplomo al frente con sus oídos pitando ante un grito femenino y el profesor Lupin se levanto apuntando al extraño ser, conjuro algo blanco brillante que se abalanzo contra la aterradora criatura que se precipito a salir.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Cuando comenzó a recuperarla un poco se sentía desanimado, con el cuerpo pesado y como si estuvieran golpeándolo en la cara:

-Harry, despierta, venga ¡arriba!-Que era justo lo que Peter y Ron estaban haciendo.

-Ron no lo abofetees-A su lado pudo escuchar a Hermione reñir a su amigo. Con algo de pesadez logro abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Peter: curtido, rubio y preocupado.

-¡Estás vivo!-Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a sonreír. Estaban tan cerca que no pudo dejar de notar lo infantiles que eran todas las facciones de Peter-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con ganas de golpear al que me estaba abofeteando-Respondió quedamente; aun se sentía pesado y desanimado pero ver esa sonrisa de Peter le ayudaba un poco.

-Está bien-Anuncio el rubio a los demás. Con ayuda de Peter y Ron lo sentaron de nuevo, frente a él estaba Hermione, algo pálida, y el profesor Lupin, buscando algo en su túnica.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-Pregunto de inmediato.

-Un dementor-Respondió el profesor, sacando algo de sus bolsillos: una barra de chocolate. La destapo y le ofreció un trozo a cada uno-Un guardia de Azkaban, buscaba a Sirius Black en el tren. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hablar con el maquinista-Antes de salir se giro y vio a todos, que aun sostenían su chocolate-Coman, los hará sentir mejor.

Los cuatro se miraron un momento y comenzaron a comer el dulce. Sorprendentemente si los hizo sentir mejor. Un pequeño calorcillo que les inundaba el pecho y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. Harry y Ron se lo acabaron de un bocado, a diferencia de Hermione que se dedicaba a disfrutar cada trocito que mordía; el ojiverde de lentes se acomodo mejor en el asiento. Aun sentía las extremidades un poco agarrotadas y un poco de frio, pero ya no tenía más-

-Ten-A su lado Peter le extendía el resto de su chocolate.

-N-no-

-Te lo hare tragar si me obligas-Amenazo el rubio, con una sonrisa-Vamos, tómalo; a mí ya se me paso… Lo que sea que fuera eso.

-Gracias-Algo apenado tomo el dulce y se lo comió. Fue suficiente para mejorarle el estado, especialmente el de ánimo. Por alguna razón, se había sentido algo desanimado, incluso triste, desde que despertó del desmayo.

-Waoh, así que eso era un dementor-Ron se apoyo por completo en el respaldo del asiento y miro a todos-Y Azkaban está lleno de esas cosas.

-¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?-Pidió Hermione-Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?

-E-estoy bien-Se apresuro a responder, apenado al darse cuenta que había sido el único en desmayarse-No es nada. Pero, ¿quién grito?-Pregunto un poco más serio y recordando que había escuchando gritar a alguien antes de caer en tinieblas.

-Nadie ha gritado-Respondió su amiga-Yo ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Creo, que solo lo imaginaste amigo-Tercio Ron. Por su lado Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio parecía estar ensimismado:

-¿Peter?-Le llamo.

-Yo, también escuche algo…-Respondió-Pero no fue un grito, era… Otra cosa…

-Mi padre me conto que los dementores te hacen recordar tus peores recuerdos-Dijo Ron; entonces se dirigió a Peter-Pero, ¡tú estás loco!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-Rebatió Peter.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido Harry mirando a ambos. Por suerte fue Hermione la que le explico.

-Cuando te desmayaste, el Dementor quiso acercarse a ti pero Peter se le paro en frente y le grito que se largara-Dijo Ron con una clara expresión de admiración en la cara-Fue increíble, aterrador, pero increíble… Entonces el profesor Lupin lo echo para atrás y le lanzo esa cosa que echo al dementor fuera.

Harry no podía creer aquello. ¿En serio ese chico, al que apenas conocía, había echo eso? Bueno, Ron y Hermione nunca le mentirían. Así que solo miro directamente a Peter, a esos ojos verdes que eran tan difíciles de dar nombre con una tonalidad, y dijo lo único que pudo ocurrírsele:

-Gracias-

 _Continuara…_

 **PRIMERO! Hahaha perdón es que primero quiero saber, ustedes creen que este quedando muy al caletre del libro o la peli? Es que no quiero eso porque volvería al fic muy monótono y predesible…**

 **Ahora sí, que opinan? Ya empieza a verse un poco la curiosidad de Harry sobre Peter no? Y tambien un pequeño atisbo de cómo sera la actitud del rubio hacia nuestro moreno maguito hahaha**

 **Pero, por ahora, me gustaría saber en qué casa les gustaría ver a Peter? Me muero por leer sus opiniones sobre eso y si quieren algo solo pídanlo y hare lo posible por darles el gusto con todo mi cariño n_n**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Apuesta

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Apuesta"_

El resto del viaje hasta la estación en Hogsmeade fue bastante callado, no hubo señal alguna de profesor Lupin así como tampoco del carrito de golosinas, aunque de todas formas ninguno tenía mucho apetito. A Hermione aun le temblaban un poco las manos, pero no se molestaba en disimular como se las frotaba para calentarlas, a diferencia de Ron que intentaba ocular el temblor en su pierna derecha.

Por su parte Peter parecía ser el único completamente repuesto, ya que miraba la lluvia a través del vidrio con su cabeza apoyada en una mano. Su mirada perdida y su expresión neutral no salieron en ningún momento del campo de visión del moreno. Harry mantuvo su atención puesta en el chico rubio todo el tiempo; después de agradecerle no habían vuelto a intercambiar mas palabras y, en el fondo, el mago no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviado por eso.

Es verdad que estaba agradecido, aun que no recordara nada de lo que había pasado, pero más allá de eso no podía dejar de preguntarse que había impulsado al rubio a pararse delante semejante criatura solo para defenderlo. Ni siquiera Ron, con su temperamento volátil, había logrado moverse. La broma que le habían hecho antes los gemelos, sobre que Peter era una especia de loco fan obsesivo, seguía sonando demasiado absurda pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Por desgracia, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no reacciono a cuando Peter se giro a mirarlo y ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Los ojos verdes de Peter le preguntaban claramente como estaba, cosa a la que Harry respondió involuntariamente rodando los ojos y diciendo que se encontraba bien. Ni Ron ni Hermione notaron este silencioso intercambio.

Cuando el tren se detuvo Peter se sorprendió de ver que los otros tres no bajaban su equipaje, a lo que Hermione le comento que este lo llevarían por ellos a la escuela. Así que los cuatro se unieron al tumulto de estudiantes en el corredor del expreso, después de eso salir al aire fresco de la noche en Hogsmeade era por demás refrescante. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ya de camino al lugar donde los carruajes esperaban para llevarlos al castillo. Los únicos que iban por una ruta diferente eran los de primer año que se congregaban alrededor de Hagrid.

-Ey nosotros vamos por acá-Ron se adelanto a tomar a Peter del hombro, al notar que el rubio iba detrás de los estudiantes más pequeños.

-Yo no-Respondió un sonriente Peter-Me dijeron que tenía que seguir al tipo enorme con barba hasta el castillo, se llama Hagrid.

-Pero, por el lago solo van los alumnos de primero-Rebatió Hermione. Recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros de parte del rubio:

-Es lo que la profesora me dijo que hiciera-Respondió, reparando en que el grupo se alejaba-¡Tengo que irme…-Comenzó a correr para atajarlos, entonces se giro y agito su mano en el aire hacia el trió de oro-¡Nos vemos luego Harry!

-¿Soy el único al que le parece extraño?-Inquirió Ron en cuanto hubieron subido a un carruaje-Pero, no hay ninguna regla que diga que no podamos tomar los botes ¿o sí?-Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al reglamento más cercano, léase, Hermione.

-Claro que no-Respondió la castaña-Pero se supone que el viaje en bote por el lago es para los nuevos antes de la ceremonia de selección.

-Entonces ese tipo esta chiflado-Concluyo Ron con resolución al tiempo que subía un cuarto pasajero al carruaje.

-¿Quién esta chiflado?-Inquirió el profesor Lupin.

-Eh, no profesor, yo solo…-Para alivio de Ron, el maestro empezó a reír un poco.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, solo me hizo recordar algo de cuando yo era estudiante-Aclaro.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un Weasley?-

-Ese pelo y esas pecas-Esta vez fue el turno para reír de Hermione y Harry, que había estado muy callado hasta ese momento, mientras Ron se apenaba un poco a la vez que sonreía tímidamente. Algo les decía que las clases con Lupin iban a ser, por lo menos, divertidas.

Pero claro, el viaje no podía ser solo risas y bromas; cuando bajaron a la entrada de piedra del castillo Harry pudo escuchar a su espalda como Malfoy se mofaba de él por haberse desmallado ante el dementor. Por suerte no tuvo que aguantarlo mucho, gracias a que el Slytherin se acobardo al ver que Lupin era un profesor; mas no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de burla al ojiverde.

-Solo no le hagas caso Harry-Hermione intentaba animarlo mientras cruzaban el gran salón de entrada rumbo al gran comedor.

-Si compa, hasta yo estuve a punto de desmayarme-Acoto Ron.

-Pero no lo hiciste, fui yo-Por su lado Harry no podía sentirse más apenado. Pero lo hizo, cuando la profesora McGonagall junto a Madam Pomfrey le llamaba. Su jefa de casa solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y solo pudo salvarse por los pelos de no pasar la noche en la enfermería gracias a que ya había comido chocolate antes. No olvidaría darle las gracias luego al profesor Lupin.

Cuando entro al gran comedor junto a McGonagall tuvo que ver como Malfoy se burlaba de él desde la mesa de las serpientes. Él solo lo ignoro antes de ir a sentarse junto a sus amigos, los cuales le hacían señas. Les explico lo más breve y rápido que pudo qué era lo que querían la subdirectora y la enfermera.

-¿Ya empezó la ceremonia?-Pregunto de inmediato queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Ya casi, mira ahí viene el profesor Flitwick con el sombrero seleccionador-Respondió Hermione apuntando al menudo profesor que colocaba el tradicional taburete de tres patas y encima el sombrero, a un lado la subdirectora sostenía un rollo de pergamino con la lista de los alumnos de primero; y por esta vez, de-¡¿Pero que está haciendo?!-Chillo cuando vio a Peter dentro de ese grupo.

Y es que era difícil no notar al rubio, que sobresalía por un par de cabezas sobre los pequeños y nerviosos alumnos. De hecho, todos los presentes en las cuatros mesas no dejaban de mirarlo, apuntarlo y murmurar. Pero basto con un simple carraspeo de la profesora de transformaciones para hacer callar a todos; extendió el rollo y llamo al primero de la lista. En lo que los de primero eran seleccionados, todos los mayores no dejaron de preguntarse entre sí que era algo que estaba pasando, al menos hasta que la profesora McGonagall llamo:

-Pan, Peter-Esta vez el silencio cayó sobre toda la estancia con la misma fuerza que un ladrillo de roca. Nadie menciono mas nada, todas las miradas incrédulas, incluso las de algunos maestros, se clavaron en el sonriente y alto chico rubio.

-Tiene que estar jodiendonos…-Harry pudo escuchar a los gemelos unos lugares mas allá. Quiso preguntarle a Ron o a Hermione que era lo que pasaba, pero sus dos mejores amigos seguían completamente centrados en el sombrero cubriendo hasta los ojos de Peter.

-¡Es un Pan!-Ron escupió aquello como si fuera un hueso que tenia rato atorado en su garganta-No lo puedo creer…

A su lado la mayoría de presentes comentaron su incredulidad, entre ellos Seamus Finnigan e incluso Neville, pero para alivio de Harry, Dean Thomas también parecía confundido.

-Chicos, apreciaría una explicación…-Acoto Thomas, a quien Harry secundo mirando a todos con las cejas alzadas-¿Por qué parece que todos conocen al chico nuevo?-Porque a esas alturas era obvio que Peter era nuevo, aunque nadie aun podía imaginar alguna explicación para aquello.

-¿Es que ustedes nunca ponen atención a las clases del profesor Binns?-Inquirió, indignada, la chica del grupo-Los ha mencionado en varias ocasiones-Todos negaron con sus cabezas; ella solo bufo resignada-Los Pan son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y poderosas que se registran en la historia. En su época formaban parte del triangulo de poder que regia el mundo mágico casi como una monarquía; eran poderosos, ricos-

-¡Y malvados!-Atajo Ron, a la explicación de Hermione, secundado por varios asentimientos de cabeza de Finnigan-Cuando mi hermano Charlie nos contaba historias de terror, en más de una salía el apellido Pan. Eran crueles, y algunos dicen que descienden de la mismísima Morgana LeFreud.

-Ay Ron esos son puros cuentos-Le rebatió Hermione.

-¿Ósea que estaban del lado de Voldemort?-Pregunto automáticamente el ojiverde. Pasando por alto la expresión compungida que pusieron varios a su alrededor por mencionar aquel nombre. Fue Hermione quien le respondió.

-No Harry, ni cerca; los registros dicen que la familia Pan se extinguió hace cientos de años, su línea de tiempo no estaban ni tan siquiera cerca de Grindelwald.

-Dicen que se extinguieron porque uno de sus hijos quería quedarse con todo y los en enveneno, pero se equivoco y también probó la comida que tenía veneno de basilisco-Narro Ron un tono de estar contando uno de los cuentos de miedo de su hermano.

-Ron, los basiliscos ni siquiera existían en esa época-Y todo el efecto dramático se fue por el caño por la aclaratoria de Hermione-La verdad, es…-Agrego haciendo énfasis en "la verdad"-Que nadie sabe; es como que un día estaban y al siguiente ya no. Aunque la hipótesis más aceptada, que por cierto la dio Dumbledore-Era obvio que no quería volver a escuchar uno de los cuentos del Weasley-Es que fueron traicionados por las otras dos familias que se unieron para acabarlos.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar algo mas pero entonces el sombrero se movió, estaba a punto de dar el anuncio de a qué casa pertenecería. Pudo escuchar como Ron le apostaba a Seamus que Pan iría a Slytherin; por un segundo el aire pareció cortarse en lo que gritaba:

-¡GRIFFYNDOR!-Tras el anuncio no hubo la usual euforia en la mesa de los leones. En lugar levantarse en sus asientos y dar la bienvenida al nuevo con gritos y aplausos, solo hubo unos cuantos aplausos apagados por parte de algunos. La mayoría estaba simplemente estupefacta; en su lugar Harry era uno de los pocos que aplaudía al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor y se fijaba en que la mayoría estaba estática, su mejor amigo incluido.

-Paquiell, Anton-La ceremonia de selección de las casas siguió su rumbo normal. El niño que seguía fue enviado a Ravenclaw pero en la mesa de rojo y dorado no podía importarles menos. Peter había tomado lugar en uno de los extremos, y era recibido por un apretón de manos de Percy. Tras el acostumbrado y excéntrico discurso de bienvenida del director y los anuncios del nuevo curso la cena dio inicio, pero un tenso silencio fue lo único que se percibía en la mesa de los leones mientras las demás casas los miraban, mitad sorprendidos mitad temerosos.

Después de cenar director les deseo a todos un buen año y unas buenas noches antes de enviarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios. El trió dorado tomo un atajo a la torre, en parte por idea de Harry y Hermione que querían evitar rodearse por todos murmullos en torno al apellido Pan, pero su plan fue un rotundo fracaso:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un Pan?-Ron no parecía saber otra cosa en ese momento-¡Eres amigo de un Pan, Harry!

-Ron, ya les dije en el tren, que no lo conozco-Rebatió el ojiverde mientras cruzaban por un pasillo desierto-Es él quien parece conocerme.

-¿Y cómo es que-

-Harry ¿terminaste tus deberes de verano?-Pero su rescate llego en forma de Hermione haciéndole una pregunta distinta. Cosa que el chico agradeció enorme y silenciosamente.

-El de pociones apenas-Respondió-Por lo demás estoy bien-Agrego con una sonrisa, a la cual su amiga le correspondió:

-Está bien, les echare un vistazo antes de que tengamos que entregarlos-

-Eres la mejor-En cuanto llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione fue quien le dio la contraseña. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba más o menos ocupada, pero los tres estaban tan cansados y somnolientos que solo de dijeron un quedo "buenas noches" antes de subir a sus dormitorios para dormir largo y tendido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Solo que al llegar la mañana Hermione, ya fresca y descansada, esperaba a sus amigos al lado del túnel que llevaba fuera la sala común y de la torre hasta que los vio asomar por la escalera de caracol. Harry parecía contrariado y Ron enfurruñado. Ambos parecían venir discutiendo sobre algo.

-… quejarme con McGonagall-Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar de Ron cuando llegaron a su lado.

-Dudo que te haga caso-Rebatió Harry antes de dirigirse a sus amigos-Hola.

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto mientras salían al pasillo rumbo a desayunar.

-¡Que nos han puesto a Pan en el dormitorio!-Exclamo Ron como si estuviera delatando al culpable de un horrible crimen.

-Bueno, habría sido raro que lo mandaran al nuestro-Y observo horrorizado como su mejor amiga no reaccionaba como él esperaba-Ron, no seas dramático.

-Pero, es que no pueden hacerlo-

-Estudia tercero, lo pusieron en Gryffindor, parece tener nuestra edad-Enumero Harry contando con los dedos-¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-No lo defiendas Harry-

-Harry, tiene razón-Hermione también estaba de acuerdo con el ojiverde-Estas haciendo un tormenta en un vaso de agua Ronald.

El resto del camino lo tuvieron que soportar con las quejas mudas del pelirrojo. Por suerte Hermione logro desviar el tema mientras se sentaban a comer:

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto señalando al cuello del pelinegro.

-Fue un regalo-Respondió llevando instintivamente la mano a su collar de madera-De cumpleaños.

-Es algo simple-Comento Ron que también reparaba hasta entonces en el colgante de madera-¿Qué te pareció mi chivatoscopio?

En lo que parecía volvía a ser una mañana normal ninguno de los tres notó como todas las miradas, esta vez con algo más de disimulo, se posaban en el chico rubio que venía entrando en ese momento al gran comedor. Aunque apenas tuvieron oportunidad; Peter solo se acerco a un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor y tomo un plato, lo lleno con su desayuno y se metió una tostada a la boca, sosteniéndola entre sus dientes mientras tomaba el camino de regreso fuera del comedor.

-Más vale que tengas razón…-Refunfuño, mientras comía sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas que daba hacia los terrenos del castillo-Quería comer con Harry.

En respuesta solo pudieron escucharse varios tintineos armoniosos, pero que de alguna forma, sonaban apresurados y hasta un poco exasperados.

Continuara…


	7. Encantamientos

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Encantamientos"_

Durante el desayuno las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout se pasearon entre las mesas repartiendo los horarios a los alumnos. Para los Gryffindor de tercer su primera lección del día era encantamientos en el tercer piso, lo cual era una alegría para la mayoría ya que las clases del profesor Flitwick solían ser bastante entretenidas. Hermione era la única cuyo horario parecía ser más extenso que el de los demás, e incluso estar equivocado ya que ponía encantamientos y runas antiguas en la misma hora.

-No seas ridículo Ron-Había dicho en cuanto el pelirrojo se lo dijo. Entonces tomo su mochila e hizo que sus dos mejores amigos dejaran de desayunar para irse a clases y no llegar tarde-¿Cómo es que pueden comer tanto?

-Solo tenemos hambre-

La castaña solo rodo los ojos mientras cruzaban las puertas del gran comedor; Harry aprovecho para dar un último vistazo a la mesa de los leones. No vio señal alguna de Peter, pero se conformo con pensar que seguramente solo no alcanzaba a distinguirlo entre tanta gente.

Lo que si alcanzo a ver, para su desgracia, fue a varios en la mesa de las serpientes reírse a carcajadas alrededor de Malfoy. No le hizo ningún caso y se apresuro en alcanzar a sus amigos. Una vez en clase Hermione, como siempre, los hizo sentarse al frente. Junto a Ron se sentaron Dean y Seamus, Hermione que estaba en medio del pelirrojo y de Harry conversaba con Parvati sentada detrás de ella junto a Neville.

Harry solo pasaba el rato con la mejilla apoyada en su mano mientras tamborileaba la mesa con su otra mano. No pensaba en nada en particular, al menos hasta que escucho una campanilla. Miro hacia el puesto vacio a su lado y no vio nada:

-¿Qué tienes Harry?

-Nada, solo me pareció escuchar un cascabel-Regreso su atención Hermione que lo miraba con una ceja alzada-¿No lo acuchaste cierto?

-Buenos días clase, espero que hayan tenido un buen verano-Como de costumbre el maestro de encantamientos tenía que subirse en una pila de libros para poder hacerse ver por todos sus estudiantes. Llevaba su usual gorro verde y su chillona vos no hacia cambiado en lo más mínimo-Ahora… ¿Mmm?-El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos se giraran a ver quién era el rezagado.

-Hola…-Como no, era el nuevo.

-Llega tarde Pan-Con una voz tan aguda resultaba difícil saber si el profesor Flitwick te estaba regañando o no.

-Me perdí-Se excuso de inmediato el rubio, aunque su sonrisa ni siquiera tembló-Primero las escaleras, luego la puerta no quería dejarme pasar y un duendecillo me robo la mochila…-Por la forma en que lo decía parecía que se había divertido, y bastante-Este lugar es enorme.

-Está bien, solo intente recordar su ruta de aquí en adelante; tome asiento por favor-El único lugar libre era precisamente junto a Harry, el cual no pudo evitar revolverse un poco incomodo en su lugar. Ron no parecía contento y Hermione no parecía importarle así que le hizo un ademan de saludo con la mano.

-Hola…-Respondió en un susurro el rubio imitando el gesto. Dirigió su mirada a Harry y le saludo con la misma y una sonrisa. Harry también lo hizo, pero de inmediato comenzó la clase así que regresaron su atención al frente.

Ese día comenzaron a estudiar la teoría de los encantamientos estimulantes, según el profesor Flitwick eran el tipo de conjuros que requerían de mayor concentración y control, así que más les valía estudiar arduamente si querían estar preparados para la práctica. Mientras tomaban los apuntes que el profesor había echo aparecer en la pizarra Harry no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos, solo un momento, hacia el pergamino que tenía a su lado.

Hubo un par de cosas que le sorprendieron; la pluma toda gastada con la que escribía, la espesa tinta verde, pero en definitiva la escritura se llevaba el premio.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera una letra tan mala? ¡Parecía de un niño de preescolar que estaba aprendiendo a escribir!

Estuvieron tomando nota un rato más, luego practicaron el movimiento de varita así como la pronunciación del conjuro; para el final de la clase el profesor Flitwick les pidió sus deberes de verano para evaluarlos. Como siempre Hermione tenía dos pergaminos más de los pedidos, mientras que Ron intentaba que los suyos no fueron los primeros en recoger; por su parte Harry no estaba nervioso, había echo su tarea como debía así que no tenía ningún nervio.

-Hehehe parece que tenías mucha tarea-Para su sorpresa Peter tenía las manos en la nuca y miraba divertido al azabache a su lado.

-¿Dónde está la tuya?-Inquirió una horrorizada Hermione.

-Dense prisa, su próxima clase es Herbologia ¿no?-Les insto el maestro mientras hacía que todos los rollos de pergamino levitaran hasta su escritorio-Señor Longbottom, ¿si no le importa podría llevarle un mensaje a la profesora Sprout?

Mientras todos recogían sus cosas Hermione no paraba de sermonear a Peter por no entregar su tarea, pero el rubio no parecía ni medianamente turbado por eso.

-¿Oye en que invernadero nos toca este año?-Por su lado Ron ya tenía su vieja mochila al hombro y esperaba de pie frente su mejor amigo. Harry busco y reviso en su horario de clases.

-En el cinco-Respondió de inmediato-Esta bastante lejos…

-Andando pues-Ron se apresuro hacia la puerta donde ya los esperaba Hermione con una ceja levantada. Harry ya estaba a punto de seguirlos, solo se tomo un momento para hacer algo antes.

-¿Vienes?-

-Claro Harry-Peter ni siquiera dudo en aceptar la invitación-¿A dónde?

-Tenemos clase de herbologia-Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si el rubio solo se hacia el tonto-¿O sabes en donde están los invernaderos?

-¿Ósea que serás mi guía?-Por un instante la mirada de Peter le provoco un pequeño escalofrió al ojiverde. No estaba seguro porque, no que le produjera miedo, pero si un dejo de nervios.

Cuando él y Peter alcanzaron a sus amigos Ron lo miro con una ceja interrogante y Hermione solo los insto a que se apresuraran. Mientras cruzaban por los pasillos Harry iba al frente con Peter explicándole como algunas puertas tenían cierto truco para poder pasar o cuales eran simplemente una trampa que se habría a una pared de roca solida.

-¿En que está pensando Harry?-Detrás iban el pelirrojo y la morena.

-Tal vez en enseñarle al chico nuevo a moverse por el castillo-Sugirió con un dejo de cinismo la chica.

-Pero-

-¡Eh Potter!-Su pequeño intercambio tuvo que verse interrumpido. La razón: Malfoy, y su grupo de amigos que en ese momento estaban cruzando también el salón de entrada del castillo. El Slytherin llevaba su usual sonrisa arrogante mientras que Crabbe y Goyle lucían tan idiotas como de costumbre, también estaba Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y Pansy Parkinson; sus intenciones eran más que evidentes-¿Vas de salida? No te hagas el valiente…

-Solo ignórale Harry-Hermione como siempre optaba por ser la voz madura y evitar toda confrontación.

-¡Vamos Potter, seguro que-

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Peter ya estaba junto al Slytherin y tomando uno de sus mechones de pelo-¿Te asustaron de chiquito o qué?

-…-Una enorme risa ahogada fue lo que sonó de parte de Harry cuando escucho aquello.

-¡Así es mi pelo idiota!-Rebatió un ofuscado Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tu pelo es idiota?-Una vez más Harry tuvo que ahogar la risa, solo que esta ves también se le unió Hermione.

-¡El idiota eres tú!-

-¿Tú?-Pregunto un genuinamente confuso Peter.

-¡No, yo!-Rebatió un sarcástico Malfoy.

-Entonces tú eres el idiota, gracias por dejarlo claro-Esta vez no hubo nada que hacer. Todos los que estaban alrededor escuchando empezaron a reír a carcajadas al tiempo que toda la cara de Malfoy se tornaba roja de vergüenza y rabia. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, Peter salió corriendo tomando a Harry y llevándoselo por las puertas de entrada hacia los terrenos del castillo-Pero que tonto…

-Eso ha sido muy infantil-Comento el mago en cuanto se detuvieron.

-Pues bastante que te reíste haya-No pudo rebatir aquello. Además Hermione y Ron les dieron alcance afuera donde estaban-Hola.

-¿Por qué están agarrados de la mano?-Velos y certero Ron apunto directo a las manos de ambos chicos.

Harry no lo había notado pero Peter no le había soltado en todo el rato que llevaban allí. Al instante se soltó y miro directo a Peter, pero el chico solo sonreía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto de las clases del día fueron bastante rutinarias. La profesora Sprout les asigno a cada uno cuidar de una maseta con algo plantado, debían cuidarlo hasta que creciera y descubrieran de qué clase de planta se trataba y entonces hacer un informe para el final del trimestre; en transformaciones habían comenzado con las transfiguraciones inversas, debían regresar el objeto a su verdadera forma que era un ratón, o un ave o un lagarto, Harry apenas pudo lograr que su copa volviera a tener plumas, Ron tenía un candelabro con cola y para el final de la clase, Hermione ya había logrado que su ratón solo conservara la pedrería del cajón para joyas que solía ser.

-Veamos que puede hacer Pan-La maestra se quedo de pie frente al escritorio donde Peter se encontraba trabajando. Harry, sentado a un par de lugares adelante, pudo ver como el rubio sonreía confiado mientras golpeaba el alfiletero que tenía en frente con la punta de su varita mientras recitaba el encantamiento. Para sorpresa de todos al alfiletero le salieron patas y una pequeña nariz junto a los ojos. El asustado animal comezo a corretear por todo el lugar, al menos hasta que la profesora McGonagall lo hizo levitar hasta la caja donde guardaban sus trabajos-Buen trabajo, pero debe mejorar su pronunciación.

Para el final de la clase Gryffindor tenía quince puntos extra y Ravenclaw tenía veinte; la profesora les dejo un informe de dos pergaminos como tarea para su próxima clase. Por suerte ya habían acabado sus clases del día así que solo tenían que subir de regreso a la torre para dejar sus libros y luego bajar a cenar.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Harry?

-Lo ciento, no es nada-Estaban cruzando la gran escalera cuando le pareció volver a escuchar un tintineo de cascabeles pero no había nada. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba un poco atestada, la mayoría simplemente haciendo el vago charlando o algunos pocos estudiando.

Arriba en su dormitorio Harry pudo notar como Ron estaba molesto, así que aprovecho cuando se quedaron solos para preguntarle que le pasaba:

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-Ron, no soy adivino-

-Compa, estuviste llevando a Pan a todas partes hoy-Recrimino el pelirrojo.

-Solo intentaba ser amable-Rebatió Harry-Mira Ron, se que crees que el tipo es una especie de malvado villano de cuentos de terror, pero es un buen tipo.

Conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo y sabia que si seguían con el tema este iba a terminar por explotarle en la cara. Así que prefirió cortar por lo sano y sugerir que bajaran para cenar, el único inconveniente fue que abajo junto al agujero del retrato los esperaban Hermione y, cómo no, Peter.

-¿Bajamos ya?-Sugirió Harry en un intento por ignorar el bajo gruñido que escapo de la garganta de Ron. Mientras cruzaban el pasillo Hermione se rezago un poco junto a él para preguntarle porque Ron parecía de tan mal humor-Está molesto por Peter, nada más.

La chica solo se limito a rodar los ojos. Aprovecharon un momento de silencio para escuchar que era lo que iba diciendo el menor de los varones Weasley:

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera sabes bajar al gran comedor?-Pregunto con sorna.

-Todo recto hasta el gran salón y luego a la izquierda hacia el olor a comida-Peter, por su parte, no parecía notarlo.

-¿Y si te sabes el camino porque tenias que bajar con nosotros?-Hermione estaba a punto de adelantarse y darle una buena colleja al pelirrojo.

-Quería bajar con Harry-Y como si supiera que lo estaba mirando Peter giro un poco su rostro hacia el mencionado, dejando ver una media sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo; cosa que provoco que las orejas de Harry se calentaran, un poco. Evento que paso desapercibido por el propio ojiverde, Ron pero no para una muy observadora Hermione.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, vimos como nuestro querido Peter se va acercando lento pero seguro a Harry, cosa que empieza a molestar a Ron y Hermione se mantiene neutral al respecto.**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 **Harry y Peter irán volviéndose cada vez más cercanos, Ron seguirá con su mal humor y Hermione tendrá una increíble revelación para ella misma. El Grimm, Hipogrifos, muchas tareas y más! Espero que les guste el cap y nos vemos al final!**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"_

Las clases seguían transcurriendo con la usual rutina a la que los alumnos de tercero estaban más o menos acostumbrados; los deberes eran demasiados y las clases, Snape, eran mucho más exigentes. Las clases sobre los encantamientos estimulantes con el profesor Flitwick seguían avanzando en la teoría; la profesora McGonagall era implacable en su salón de clases; ya más de uno había sido mordido por la "plantita" que les tocaba cuidar para herbologia; y Harry ni siquiera quería pensar en las horas que pasaba abajo en las mazmorras en clase de pociones.

-…abran sus mentes, despierten su ojo interior…-Pero la tapa del vaso era la clase de Adivinación, que encabezaba la lista de clases menos favoritas de Harry y Hermione.

-Quiero abrir una ventana…-Comento el ojiverde con el mentón apoyado en la mesa donde estaban él, Ron y Hermione-Ese maldito olor me está durmiendo.

-Podría estar adelantando el texto de runas que tengo que traducir-Acoto Hermione mientras le daba diez vueltas a la taza de té cuyas hojas, se suponía, debía predecir el futuro de su compañero pelirrojo.

-Vamos chicos, esto podría ser importante-

-Ron…-Suplico Harry con sus ojos cerrados-Por favor, dime que no te estás tomando esto en serio.

Mientras los mejores amigos discutían en vos baja, claro que uno a medio camino del reino de los sueños, la profesora Trelawney se dedicaba a supervisar cada una de las mesas de trabajo. En ese momento se encontraba en la que ocupaban Dean, Neville y Peter:

-No te preocupes cariño, solo debes seguir practicando-Neville llevaba casi diez minutos intentando leer la taza de Dean sin ningún éxito-Ahora tú, ¿dinos que te revelan las hojas?-Ahora el turno de Peter en leer la taza de Neville; vale agregar que el Longbottom estaba algo nervioso.

-Eh, veo…-Peter le dio un par de vueltas-Una pluma-Consulto su libro-Y eso significa deseo de libertad; también parece una tortuga, es de miedo a algo; significa que para ser feliz tendrás que superar tus miedos-En cuanto termino su predicción, Peter paseo su mirada tranquila por los rostros de sus compañeros y maestra.

-Nada mal para tu primer intento cariño-Trelawney parecía complacida y prosiguió en su paseo a través de las mesas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Indago Dean en cuanto se quedaron solos; él y Neville miraban fijamente al rubio-¿En serio viste eso o solo lo inventaste?

-No, era en serio-Respondió el ojiazul con su imperturbable expresión sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Neville estaba sorprendido, tanto que se había olvidado del miedo que le tenía al Pan.

-La vieja chaman me enseño-Peter soltó su comentario como si fuera de lo más simple-Era divertido…

Para el final de la clase la profesora Trelawney les encargo de tarea llevar un diario de sueños que debían entregar en cada clase.

Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo sobre lo supersticioso que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo, y su amiga castaña se limitaba a mantenerse neutral entre ambos y no dejar que empezaran a pelear. El detonante de todo fue que durante la primera clase de Adivinación, Harry, como no, había sido blanco de la particular manera de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo, en palabras de la profesora McGonagall, que tenia la profesora Trelawney; y que parecía tener la necesidad fisiológica de predecir una muerte horrible a alguno de sus alumnos nuevos.

Este año seria a manos del Grimm, un perro espectral gigante que circundaba los cementerios y auguraba la muerte de todo aquel que lo viera. Lo que ni Ron ni Hermione sabían era que Harry si había visto a un perro enorme; la noche que había escapado de casa de sus tíos luego de inflar a tía Marge.

Casi lo había olvidado, pero aunque intentaba convencerse de que solo se había tratado de un simple perro callejero no podía sacarse de la cabeza al animal. Aunque como decía Hermione:

-Solo no pienses en eso-

Tal vez sonaba algo trillado pero le resultaba fácil hacerlo. Con toda su pila de deberes que ya alcanzaba una altura alarmante, tener que lidiar con las burlas de Malfoy y el odio de Snape hacia él, las fatídicas profecías de la profesora con ojos de insecto perdían importancia.

-¿Qué clase toca ahora?-Como Adivinación se dictaba en una de las torres más alejadas la mayoría de la clase se movía como un grupo grande más o menos entre amigos. Los Gryffindor iban todos juntos y fue Neville quien pregunto.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-Respondió muy acertadamente Hermione. De inmediato todos comenzaron a hablar y vaticinar acerca de cómo serian las clases con su nuevo profesor, que sería nada más y nada menos que Hagrid. Todos concordaban en que si bien el guardabosque podía saber más que nadie sobre criaturas, ninguno conocía como Hermione, Harry y Ron el gusto por los animales letales de Hagrid: entre más grandes los colmillos y garras era más tierno, y si escupía fuego o tenía veneno aun mejor.

-Hagrid es el gigante ¿no?-Ahora fue el turno de Peter para unirse a la conversación.

-Sí, el mismo que te llevo por el lago negro-Después de charlar un rato durante la clase, Neville ya no temía del rubio por su apellido y Dean lo encontraba bastante agradable.

Siguieron charlando acerca del guardabosque hasta que finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo. Salieron por las grandes puertas hacia los terrenos. En la entrada de su cabaña al límite del bosque prohibido Hagrid ya los esperaba, lucia contento y hasta emocionado, y sus amigos de Gryffindor también lo habrían estado de no ser porque el grupo con el que les tocaba compartir la clase era con los de Slytherin.

-Más vale que no se ponga pesado con Hagrid o lo mandare a-

Ron y Seamus apoyaron completamente la moción de Harry mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, no era una admiradora de las serpientes pero tampoco lo era de las peleas sin sentido; por eso siempre abogaba por la paz y no alimentar el fuego.

Para la clase Hagrid les tenía preparada una sorpresa justo en el interior del bosque cerca del límite del mismo: un cercado lleno con no menos que diez hipogrifos.

-Waoh…-Mientras el nuevo maestro estaba dando una breve explicación de lo que eran las criaturas, Harry giro su cabeza hacia el rubio que estaba a su lado-Están increíbles.

-Sí, lo están…-Ni siquiera noto lo que dijo. Por un instante Harry se perdió en torno a los ojos verdes de Peter y su sonrisa; le resultaban en un sentimiento tan extraño. Pero no pudo analizar mas el calor en su pecho ya que Hagrid había pedido un voluntario y él, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, termino al frente cuando todos los demás dieron un paso atrás.

-¡Harry! Qué bien, ven aquí ven aquí…-Hagrid estaba feliz y Harry, aunque asustado, no pudo evitar querer ayudar a su enorme amigo. Pero antes de dar un paso sintió como alguien más lo tomaba del brazo y lo retenía-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Estás seguro?-Era Peter, que ignorando la interrogante del profesor, le hacia una propia a Harry.

-S-sí, está bien…-No entendía dos cosas: uno, porque el rubio reaccionaba así con él y dos, porque tartamudeaba en responderle.

Bueno la respuesta a la segunda era fácil; la intensidad en sus ojos, la preocupación en su expresión. Era tal que jamás se sintió así de… ¿protegido?

Con algo de reticencia Peter lo soltó, todo ante las atentas miradas de todos; al final ser voluntario para presentarse ante Buckbeak, como se llamaba el hipogrifo, resulto ser una experiencia increíble, aterradora, pero increíble; incluso con todo y vuelo no planeado. Después de su demostración todos los demás se olvidaron del miedo y se animaron a acercarse.

-Oye-Harry aprovecho un momento para acercarse a Peter mientras Dean intentaba lograr que el hipogrifo café con el que les toco lo dejara acercarse para acariciarle el pico-¿Que fue, eso de hace rato…?

-¿De qué hablas?-¿En serio alguien podía ser tan distraído?

-Cuando preguntaste si estaba seguro de montar a Buckbeak-Casi sentía ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza. Pero, ya que estaba:

-Auch-Waoh eso en serio lo hizo sentir mejor-Pues porque pensé que podría ser peligroso… El profe lo dijo-Agrego como si fuera su as en la manga.

Harry no comprendía muy bien porque Peter había tenido esa reacción, pero prefirió dejarlo de lado y conversar acerca de sus demás asignaturas. Por ese lado era la conversación más larga que había tenido con el rubio; Peter era divertido, tan bromista que le recordaba a los gemelos, y charlar con el resultaba tan fácil.

Mientras lo hacían un par de molestos ojos azules los miraban fijamente.

Su primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas habría sido un éxito, de no ser hasta que a Malfoy y a su grupo de amigos se les ocurrió escoger a Buckbeak. Al final, luego de que el Slytherin ignorara las instrucción del principio, termino con un gran corte en el brazo cortesía de las navajas que el hipogrifo tenia por garras y siendo cargado de regreso por Hagrid mientras decía que su padre se enteraría de eso.

-Pero que idiota…-Para sorpresa de varios fue Peter quien dijo aquellas palabras, y lucia realmente enojado.

-Siempre es así-Concordó Hermione a su lado-Espero que Hagrid no tenga muchos problemas por esto…

-Pero fue una buena clase-Acoto Seamus. La mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a los Slytherin claro, estuvo de acuerdo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la hora de cenar reinaba el usual bullicio de cientos de alumnos charlando mientras comían:

-Oye Hermione-Peter estaba sentado frente a la morena devorando su plato con patatas asadas y carne-¿Me ayudas con la tarea de Transformaciones?

-¿No la has hecho?-Le bruja ya se preparaba para soltar un sermón.

-Sí, un poco…-Pan se rasco la nuca apenado-Es que me cuesta escribir tanto.

-Ah, está bien…-Accedió Granger-Aprovechare para revisar el mío.

-¡Gracias Hermione!-Lo único con lo que no contaba la mas lista de la clase era que sus demás amigos, Dean, Seamus, Harry y Neville, se unieran a coro. Suspiro pesadamente antes de seguir con su comida y hacer como que no había caído redondita en una emboscada de los chicos.

Lo único que perturbo un poco su cena a Harry fue que no vio por ninguna parte a Hagrid; solo esperaba que Malfoy no hubiera cumplido con sus amenazas. Por otra parte en ningún momento se fijo en como Ron prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra.

Arriba en la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos de tercero se reunieron en las butacas más cercanas a la chimenea para que Hermione les ayudara con sus deberes:

-Me deje el tintero arriba-Harry se tomo un momento para subir de regreso a la habitación para rebuscar en su baúl-¿Ron?-Solo que no esperaba encontrarse a su mejor amigo arriba, solo y sentado en la cama-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intento terminar el informe para McGonagall-Respondió secamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Tú crees?-Rebatió con sarcasmo el ojiazul aun sin mirarlo.

-Oye todos estamos allá abajo-Sugirió Harry-Hermione nos está ayudando con eso, deberías venir.

-¿"Él" esta abajo?-Harry le pregunto acerca de a quién se refería-¡Pan!

-Por favor Ron-Tercio Harry sacando su tintero-No vayas a empezar a atacar a Peter otra vez-

-Oh disculpa-Respondió Ron de inmediato-No quería insultar a tu nuevo amigo; como estuvieron toda la clase de cuidado tan simpáticos.

Harry ni siquiera podía pensar en una respuesta a eso. Solo le resto importancia y regreso abajo donde los esperaban los demás, entre ellos por supuesto, Peter; el rubio le había guardado un puesto a su lado y Harry, solo pensando en hacer rabiar a Ron aunque no lo viera, fue directo a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Peter, aprovechando que Hermione estaba ayudando a los demás.

-Si…-

-Pareces molesto-Insistió-Relájate, te ves mejor sin ese ceño-Agrego llevando sus dedos al entrecejo de Harry y haciéndolo que dejara de fruncirlo.

Harry se quedo allí, sorprendido del gesto y de que no le molestaba del todo el contacto de los dedos de Peter con su piel; casi podía jurar que hasta escuchaba cascabeles y todo.

-Jmmm-

-¿Esto está bien?-Inquirió Neville, extendiéndole su pergamino a Hermione y haciéndola desviar de la escena que estaba mirando tan fija como disimuladamente.

-Ah sí, veamos-Mientras le explicaba al pequeño Longbottom las partes que tenía que corregir no podía dejar de darle vueltas a una idea en su cabeza. Y que si se suponía que estaba estudiando.

Ella era mujer, bien podía hacer dos cosas a la vez sin ni siquiera inmutarse; especialmente ante algo tan descabellado… Oh por dios, ¿acaso eso era lo que llamaban "intuición femenina"?

Continuara…

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto? No se ustedes pero a mí la idea de una Hermione descubriendo su propia intuición femenina me parece una noticia de lo más divertida.**

 **-Thomas: Aunque tal vez no tanto para Harry y Ron; si la chica ya los lee tan fácilmente sin necesidad de intuición…**

 **-Todos: *Escalofriós***

 **Bueno, por ahora seguimos más o menos la línea histórica del libro, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco irán viendo como la trama se torna más original hehehe. ¿Ron esta celoso? ¿Hagrid será despedido? ¿Hermione terminara su tarea a tiempo? ¿Cuando hará su aparición Sirius Black? ¿Snape está poco activo en esta historia? ¿Thomas seguirá censurándome? ¿Cuándo reaparecerá Tinkerbell? ¿Por qué Peter es tan amistoso con Harry? ¿Qué misteriosa historia se esconde tras todo esto? ¿Esta nota acabara pronto?**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mi como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Tono Verde

***Ritmo de Conga***

 **¡Y ya estamos a día veinte, y ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte!**

 **La verdad creo que esto de actualizar el mismo día de cada mes da cierto sentimiento de seguridad. Así ya solo tienen que sufrir 29 días hahaha y también les da tiempo suficiente para dejarme el respectivo review n_n**

 **-Thomas: Que eres? Un gota a gota de lo Reviews o qué?**

 **-Yo: tú cállate o te obligo a hacer aparición especial en mi fic…**

 **-Todos: *Silbidos y mirando a otro lado***

 **Yo: Si, eso pensé ¬_¬+**

 **Bien, ya que llevan 29 días (más o menos) sin leer, hagamos un pequeño recuento: Ron y Harry tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca de lo amistosos que eran todos con Peter; Hermione asiste a clases con un horario imposible; y hasta ahora han visto clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones, hoy tocan Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me pregunto que pasara con Snape y Lupin? Ron seguirá esquivo con respecto a Pan? Hermione seguirá ecléctica? O ara uso de su recién descubierta intuición femenina…**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Tono de Verde"_

A la mañana siguiente Harry hizo como si el encuentro de la noche anterior con Ron no hubiera pasado, e igual lo hizo el pelirrojo. Dean, Seamus y Neville notaron la tención y se apresuraron a vestirse y salir. Para cuando ambos bajaron a la sala común, sumidos en un pesado silencio, Hermione los esperaba de pie junto al agujero de la pared. En cuanto los vio la chica no se molesto en disimular su mirada de disgusto; ¿acaso esos dos no podían ser mas inmaduros?

-¡Harry!-Pero antes de que diera un paso al frente para abordarlos. Un borrón amarillo salto desde las escaleras y un segundo después el mago de ojos verdes tenia a un rubio trepado en su espalda haciendo puchero como si de un niño se tratara.

-¿P-Peter?-Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Peter era más alto y él seguía siendo un enclenque esmirriado-¡Bájate!

-No; es tu castigo por irte sin esperarme-Rebatió el ojiazul-Ahora tendrás que cargarme hasta el gran comedor-Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reclamar indignado ante tal desfachatez cuando ya tenía a un gemelo a cada lado secundando al rubio. Así ya no hubo poder humano que lograra que Peter se bajara de la espalda del Gryffindor. Incluso Hermione parecía divertida con toda esa situación.

-Venga Peter, ya, bájate…-Al menos la morena se apiado de él en cuanto llegaron a la gran escalera-Harry ya aprendió su lección.

-¿Cómo es que esto termino siendo mi culpa?-Ya podría quejarse después. Por el momento era un alivio haberse sacado ese peso de encima, literalmente.

Llegaron y se sentaron a desayunar. Los gemelos fueron a reunirse con Lee Jordan, así que Harry, Hermione y Peter se sentaron juntos para comer. La chica repasaba su tarea de runas mientras devoraba una tostada, cuando Harry le pregunto cómo hacia para estar al día con todas sus materias extras ella se negó a dar una explicación más precisa que:

-Me las arreglo-

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione fue corriendo directa a su clase de estudios muggles, dejando a Harry y a Peter al pie de la escalinata:

-¿Y nosotros a donde?-Pregunto el rubio. Y Harry vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse por lo de la mañana:

-Apréndete el horario como todos-Rebatió con falso orgullo.

-Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin-Solo que no contaba con que Peter si se lo supiera-Te recuerdo que soy nuevo y no tengo idea de cómo se llega a las mazmorras-Explico con clama al ver la cara de estupefacción de Harry.

-¿Y que soy yo, tu guía personal?

-¿Serias capaz de dejarme solo a mi suerte en este enorme castillo?-Ironizo Peter con un melodrama muy sobreactuado-Esta bien, vete. Ya descubrirán mi cuerpo en algún pasillo…

-Peter…

-… en harapos, y muerto por el hambre y la sed…-

-Peter-

-… y en mi testamento diré que no fue tu culpa. Tu solo me dejaste abandonado porque no querías decirme en donde era la-

-¡Peter!-Ya no lo soporto más y termino por tomarlo de la nuca y casi arrastrarlo a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. No negaba que había sido divertido ver esa mini obra dramática que el rubio estaba montando, el problema era que ya empezaban a tener público y no quería llegar tarde a clase con Snape.

Y, a pesar de ir con una mano apretándole la nuca, Peter no podía borrar la sonrisa de su expresión. Harry nunca había sido tan… Como decirlo, ¿brusco? No… Era otra cosa, una sensación más, familiar.

Al llegar a las mazmorras vieron que la mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, pero Neville les hizo señas desde una de las del fondo donde les había guardado un lugar junto a Ron y:

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-Hermione estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo.

-Tenemos pociones-Respondió con obviedad.

-Hace un momento nos dejaste en la escalera porque ibas a estudios muggles-Rebatió Harry sentándose junto a ella y haciendo caso omiso de que Ron lo ignoraba.

-Ay Harry no sabes lo que dices-Normalmente el ojiverde habría insistido pero en ese momento Snape entro azotando la puerta tras él. Lo primero que hizo al colocarse frente a la clase fue pasear su mirada por todas las mesas, finalizando en la de los Gryffindor. Por supuesto que no se molesto en ocultar el desde en su mirada hacia el trió de oro y Longbottom; pero en cuanto llego a Peter, sentado entre Harry y Neville, hubo un instante en el que sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro.

-Hoy prepararan un poción para reanimar-Dijo mientras agitaba su barita hacia el pizarrón-Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Comiencen.

Por las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron picando raíces y sanguijuelas. Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño: Snape no miraba a su mesa. De hecho, durante toda la clase se la pasó ignorándolos olímpicamente; cosa que por su puesto era bien recibida. Al no tener a Snape respirando en su nuca Neville pudo concentrarse un poco mejor, y con la ayuda de Hermione su pócima para reanimar quedo bastante decente. Harry también consideraba que hacia un buen trabajo, a excepción de:

-Ron tienes que cortar las semillas de mandrágora, no aplastarlas-Como estaba sentada entre ambos, a Hermione le quedaba más claro que a nadie la pelea que había entre sus dos mejores amigos. Y más aun por la cara de haber chupado un limón que tenía el pelirrojo.

-Ey-Y como Ron ya tenía a Hermione, Harry podía ayudar a Peter a no ganarse de enemigo a Snape en su primer día de clases. Evitando que echara el polvo de erizo de mar antes de tiempo, por ejemplo-Lee el paso siete.

-Esperar diez minutos a que la poción oscurezca de azul a verde-Cito el rubio, bajando el mortero donde había estado moliendo las espinas-Vale, gracias.

-¡Tsk!-Esta vez Ron aplasto una semilla, solo que esta vez calculo mal y esta termino por salir disparada hacia la nuca de, como no, Draco Malfoy.

-¡Profesor! Weasley está arrojando semillas-

-Cierra la boa, hurón-

-¡Silencio Weasley!-Soltó el maestro desde su mesa-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Por alguna razón lo siguiente que paso fue aun más extraño: de alguna forma Harry sabia que Peter saltaría en defensa de Ron diciendo que aquello no era justo, así que justo cuanto el rubio abría la boca para protestar Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas que le saco el aire y puso fin a toda aquella situación.

-Au…ch-Para el final de la clase, luego de entregar una botella etiquetada con sus respectivos nombres, Peter aun se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

-No dramatices-Y Harry se sentía un poco mal. Solo un poco. En el fondo.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a decir algo?-Rebatió el rubio, milagrosamente recuperado-Ni siquiera había dicho nada.

-No lo sé-Respondió Harry restándole importancia-Fue un reflejo.

El resto del camino lo pasaron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que se cruzaron con Hagrid en uno de los pasillos; de inmediato Harry le pregunto cómo estaba Buckbeak:

-Está bien, pero ahora tengo que mantenerlo encadenado todo el día-Respondió con dolor-Al menos hasta que acabe el juicio.

-Todo estará bien Hagrid no te preocupes-Le consoló la chica-Te ayudaremos. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar mucha información de casos así en la biblioteca.

-O solo soltamos a Buckbeak y que sea libre-Sugirió de repente Peter; haciendo que todos se le quedaran bien-¿Qué?

-Sabrían que fue Hagrid-Aclaro toscamente Ron.

-No tengo corazón para dejarlo ir. No podría cuidarse solo-Acoto el guardabosque. Aunque esta vez los chicos no pudieron evitar levantar una ceja.

-Vale vale, entonces concéntrate en _guisio_ y si fallas, usaremos mi plan B-

-Es juicio, no _guisio_ -Corrigió Hermione.

-Esa cosa-Concordó el ojiverde.

Hagrid les agradeció una vez más antes de irse y recordarles que se dieran prisa para su siguiente clase. Cuando llegaron, el profesor Lupin estaba esperando leyendo tranquilamente en su escritorio. Cuando llegaron todos, en lugar de empezar la clase, el profesor les llevo a otro salón, unos cuantos pisos más arriba en el cual había un viejo ropero que gruñía y se agitaba sospechosamente.

-Bien clase, ¿puede alguno decirme que hay en ese armario?

-Es un Boggart señor-Veloz como siempre fue Hermione quien respondió.

-Muy bien señorita Granger-Prosiguió Lupin con una sonrisa-¿Puede decirme que forma tiene un boggart?

-Nadie lo sabe; los boggart cambian de forma. Se convierten en aquello a lo que más teme una persona-

-Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor-A continuación el profesor Lupin se dispuso a explicarle a todos la forma correcta para enfrentarse a un boggart, así como el hechizo correspondiente. Lo mas extraño fue cuando le pidió ayuda a Neville para hacer la demostración. Aunque rápidamente lo olvidaron en cuanto vieron a un profesor Snape con vestido verde de señora, bolso y un sombrero con un buitre disecado.

Aquella fue, con creces, la clase más divertida que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Todos se divirtieron viendo a los demás convertir sus miedos en algo divertido: una banshee afónica, un una araña con patines, una momia torpe, una mano atrapada en una ratonera… Todo iba bien hasta que, cuando el ojo inyectado en sangre de Seamus cayó al suelo rodo directo a los pies de Harry. En un instante Harry ya estaba preparado para el contraataque para el boggart-Voldemort y al siguiente su mente se vio invadida con el recuerdo de una mano viscosa llena de pústulas y la respiración profunda que buscaba atrapar más que solo aire.

El profesor Lupin quiso adelantarse y encarar él a la criatura. El ojo inyectado en sangre se giro y miro directamente a Harry, pero un instante antes de que se transformara Peter ya lo había pateado como a un balón y roto la ventana con él.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo mientras miraban los cristales rotos que habían quedado colgando del marco. Harry lo miraba anonadado, al igual que el profesor Lupin-Oiga Profe, eso también sirve…-Dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su peculiar método para enfrentar a un boggart.

-Eh, si, supongo, señor Pan-Aunque jamás había escuchado que alguien pateara a un boggart-Buen trabajo.

-¡Eh no es justo! ¡Yo aun no había pasado! ¡Ni yo! ¡Pan es un tramposo!-Por suerte toda la tensión se desvaneció cuando el resto de la clase se lleno de quejas acerca de la imprevista perdida de su objeto de estudio. Pero el profesor Lupin les calmo a todos diciendo que no sería su última clase, y que podrían enfrentar otras criaturas oscuras más adelante.

-¿Juegas al futbol?

-Sí, antes siempre me iba jugar con los niños-Saliendo del salón de clases Dean Thomas había elogiado la patada de Peter y argumentado que sería un gran jugador de soccer-Jugábamos todo el día, Sabiondo era el árbitro, y Rechoncho el portero, era muy divertido.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió patearlo?-Unos peldaños más atrás Seamus no paraba de reclamarse por su falta de creatividad.

-Tranquilo, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo luego…-Le consoló Peter girando y dedicándole esa sonrisa tan suya. Sorprendentemente las orejas de Finnigan se coloraron un poco.

-No lo creo, los boggart son muy buenos para ocultarse-Acoto Hermione.

-¿Y qué tal si buscamos a ese duendecillo que se la pasa flotando por ahí?-Sugirió Peter con malicia-Aun me debe una por robarme mi mochila.

El resto del camino Dean y Harry se dedicaron en tratar de convencer a Peter de que molestar al poltergeist residente del castillo no era una idea muy sensata. Era algo que ni siquiera Fred y George se atrevían a hacer. Por su lado, Hermione había desaparecido de alguna forma y había dejado solos a los chicos. Normalmente, tras rendirse en su intento de hacer entrar en razón a Peter, Harry habría hecho algún comentario sobre la recién descubierta manía que tenia la morena de aparecer y desaparecer en todas partes. Pero por el momento estaba más preocupado de saber porque el hecho de que Seamus no le quitara los ojos de encima a Peter le molestaba tanto.

Bueno… No le molestaba… Solo le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estomago y un poco de ganas de tomar a Peter y llevarlo tan lejos de Finnigan como fuera posible. Aquello en verdad se le antojaba. Solo un poco.

Aunque su repentinos… Eh…

- _"No pienso decir celos, ¡joder que no!"_ -Se repetía mentalmente durante la cena. Aunque no pudo evitar sentarse justo entre Peter y Seamus. Dean estaba sentado frente a ellos, seguía explicándole a Neville como se jugaba al futbol. Ron estaba sentado junto a Percy con cara de que toda la comida estaba quemada. Fred y George estaban a punto de acercarse a Harry para preguntarle qué había pasado, cuando de repente alguien cruzo corriendo las puertas del gran comedor.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesora McGonagall!-Era Hermione. Fue corriendo directo a la mesa de los profesores donde la maestra de transformaciones y el director se pusieron de pie ante tan repentina intrusión. Todos los chicos solo pudieron ver como Granger se detenía a decirles algo. Debía ser grave porque el director salió disparado de la mesa seguido por el resto del cuerpo de maestros.

Los murmullos estallaron de inmediato entre las mesas pero el profesor Snape impuso la orden de que no se movieran de sus asientos en lo que regresaban. Todos se miraban perplejos, hasta que Hermione fue a hablar con Harry, Obviamente todos los de Gryffindor se aglomeraron a su alrededor.

-Es… la…-Al parecer había hecho corriendo un tramo más largo que simplemente la puerta a la mesa de los profesores-La señora gorda… Alguien… la ataco.

-¿Cómo que la ataco?-Percy Weasley parecía trastornado por semejante infracción a las reglas-¿Quien haría algo así?

-Violeta, su amiga del cuadro de al lado…-Hermione se encontraba pálida como la cera-Ella dijo… Ella dijo que fue…-La morena aspiro profundamente, como si intentara llenarse de valor y no solo de aire-Fue Sirius Black…

Aquellas palabras cayeron como agua fría para todos. Harry especialmente. Recordó cuando el señor Weasley lo aparto antes de subir al tren, y le pidió que fuera muy cuidadoso con respecto a Black. Por un momento sitio como el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Pero tan pronto, como lo hizo sintió un pequeño calor en su mano.

-Tranquilo…-Era Peter. La mano del rubio rodeaba la suya. En cuanto levanto la mirada, se cruzo con la sonrisa de Peter-Yo estoy aquí.

Ahora podía decirlo… El verde de sus ojos. Ese tono que no había podido ubicar antes… No tenía porque seguir pensándolo más… Ese tono… Sencillamente era…

- _"¡Son verde Peter!"_ -

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, en momentos así me encantaría que pudieran escuchar la música que escucho de fondo para inspirarme hehehe**

 **Y finalmente Harry pudo dar con el tono del color de ojos de Peter… Pero, ¿Por qué los llamo así? ¿Qué clase de persona nombre a un color con el de alguien más? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán peleados Harry y Ron? ¿Lograra Hagrid ganar su juicio? ¿Por qué Snape se comporto tan extraño en clase de pociones? ¿Lupin querra hablar con Harry? ¿O con Peter? ¿Qué harán los profesores ante la repentina intrusión? ¿Peter es tan encantador, o Seamus solo tenía calor?**

 **Las respuesta a esto y más, en el próximo capítulo…**

 **Thomas: tal vez.**

… **y mas misterios por resolver…**

 **Ezequiel: que te crees? Scooby Doo?**

 **¡Suficiente! Ya me hartaron *toma su rifle y lentes de sol***

 **Thomas: *sale corriendo dejando una estela de polvo tras él***

 **Ezequiel: no olviden dejar sus Reviews, recuerden que *un dardo de K.O. le da en el cuello* la… meeta es… miiillllll…*cae inconsciente***

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Fairy

**Saben, si esto fuera un trabajo hace rato que me abría puesto en huelga… ¡Es más! ¡Formare un sindicato con todos los fickers insatisfechos como yo! Hahaha ya hablando en serio, chicos en verdad aprecio cada Review que me han dejado. ¡En serio, cada uno es un buen motivo para seguir escribiendo mes a mes cada capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _Fairy"_

Tras la imprevista intrusión de Sirius Black en el castillo el director hizo que todos los estudiantes dejaran sus dormitorios y fueran al gran comedor, donde de las cuatro mesas fueron retiradas para hacer espacio y que durmieran en sacos de dormir mientras los maestros y Filch patrullaban por toda la escuela. A pesar de que muchos lucían nerviosos a causa de lo rápido que se había extendido el rumor de Black, y de que en un principio Harry era uno de ellos; ya no estaba preocupado. Había otro pensamiento rondando por su cabeza:

-¿No puedes dormir?-Él y sus amigos se habían acomodado en una de las esquinas más alejadas del resto. Pero Harry se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Hermione lo miraba desde su bolsa de dormir.

-Solo, estaba pensando-Respondió quedamente.

-No te preocupes, si Black sigue en el castillo los profesores lo encontraran-

-Sí, lo sé…-Sabia que su amiga solo intentaba confortarlo, pero no tenia cabeza para explicarle que lo que en verdad lo mantenía en la vigilia se encontraba roncando suavemente a un lado de ellos envuelto en su saco de dormir.

¿Verde Peter? ¿Cuándo se había escuchado semejante cosa? Es decir… Bueno… Ni siquiera podía inventarse una excusa que lo justificara. Y lo que era peor, no podía ni siquiera inventar otra cosa para cambiarlo. Es decir, desde que lo había conocido se había sentido particularmente intrigado por identificar el tono de verde de los ojos de Peter, cosa para la que tampoco tenía explicación, y ahora lo llamaba "verde Peter".

-Aufhymym, delicioso…-Genial, el devanándose los sesos por una respuesta y Peter soñando con comida. Aunque lo intentara, y no que lo hiciera, no podía enojarse con él. De alguna forma, él había logrado calmarlo con todo ese asunto de Sirius Black.

No que no le importara, estaba preocupado porque un peligroso acecino estuviera rondando por el castillo igual que todos. Pero, gracias a Peter, podía pensar en todo aquello con la mente fría. Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos para mirar a su alrededor, para esa hora ya todos dormían. Hermione había vuelto a dormirse, Peter seguía soñando con un asado y un poco más allá podía ver la inconfundible cabellera roja de Ron.

En un momento así le gustaría poder contar con su mejor amigo. Pero Ron no era quien para decirle de quien podía ser amigo y quién no. Aunque Peter fuera demasiado familiar con él, y no podía negar que a veces lo ponía un poco incomodo; finalmente el sueño comenzó a mellarlo y dio un fuerte bostezo. Mejor se dormía rápido, no quería estar todo cansado al día siguiente. Se metió a su saco de dormir y se acomodo. Al día siguiente podría pensar con más calma todo el asunto de Black, y tal vez alguna forma de arreglar las cosas con Ron. Lo último que vio antes de dormirse fue el cielo nocturno en el techo encantado del gran comedor, y lo que parecía una estrella fugaz de un peculiar color dorado…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente les costó a varios maestros lograr que las mentes de sus alumnos se concentraran en sus clases y no en Sirius Black. Por supuesto que la profesora McGonagall no tuvo ninguna dificultad para mantener el orden, pero en su mente Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había logrado entrar Black. Hogwarts era una fortaleza rodeada de un sin número de hechizos protectores, según Hermione; y también se suponía que había Dementores vigilando los alrededores y todas las entradas.

Aun así podía sentirse una atmosfera tensa por los pasillos. La Señora Gorda se había negado a regresar a su puesto como portera de la torre de Gryffindor, y el único que había aceptado reemplazarla había sido Sir Cadogan. El cuadro de un caballero rechoncho y torpe que ponía a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera. El caballero se pasaba el día inventando contraseñas raras y complicadas, lo cual era una pesadilla para el pobre de Neville que tuvo que anotarlas en un papel.

-¡¿Podrían callarse de una vez?!-Se habían reunido en la biblioteca para hacer la tarea. Pero un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff de la mesa de al lado habían estado cuchicheando acerca del tema estrella, hasta el punto de hartar la paciencia de la Gryffindor. Los chicos se fueron corriendo mientras Hermione regresaba a su lugar y sus libros.

Harry se quedo esperando a que la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria con cara de buitre, los echara también a patadas por gritar en la biblioteca. Pero al parecer lo dejo pasar por una vez. Y tuvo que agradecerlo, estaba muy atrasado con el trabajo de pociones para Snape y no tenía ningunas ganas de darle una excusa para humillarlo en clase. Aunque podría estar peor. A su lado Hermione tenía una pila de pergaminos por terminar, además de los libros de texto y algunos extras para ayudar a Hagrid en su juicio por el asunto de Buckbeak.

-Tomemos un descanso quieres…-Sugirió él, dudoso de que su amiga aceptara pero Hermione dejo la pluma y se estiro.

-Sí, gracias-Vista de cerca podían verse las ojeras bajo los ojos de la morena-¿Cuánto te falta?

-Termino aquí y ya, puedo inventarme algunos sueños para Trelawney luego.

-Creo que hare lo mismo-Harry no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que Hermione Granger aceptaba hacer trampa con cualquier cosa relacionada con sus estudios-¿Qué?-EL ojiverde habría hecho alguna broma al respecto, pero en ese momento Ron paso frente a la mesa junto a Seamus y Neville. Los otros dos los saludaron amistosamente, pero Ron y Harry se ignoraron olímpicamente-¿Hasta cuándo van a estar así?

-Hasta que él quiera-Rebatió Harry.

-Oh vamos Harry, sabes que Ron no… Él…-Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percato de un pequeño detalle-¿Por qué es que están peleados?

-¿En serio?-No podía creer que la chica mas lista de su curso no supiera un detalle tan importante.

-Disculpa, pero he tenido mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas-Prefirió dejar que Harry pensara que se refería a todo su trabajo, y no sobre su corazonada acerca de cierto rubio-¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Solo está molesto porque soy amigo de un Peter-Explico Harry-Cree que porque es un Pan es alguna clase de mago tenebroso encubierto o que se yo. Cree que tengo que pedirle permiso sobre quienes son mis amigos. Por Merlín, si ya se hizo amigos de todos…

-Sí, pero debes admitir que es mucho más amistoso contigo-Tercio Hermione.

-¿Tu también?

-Solo digo, que Peter te trata como si fueran amigos de toda la vida-Se adelanto a explicar la chica antes de que Harry se hiciera una idea equivocada-Si, es muy amistoso y todo, pero contigo lo es mas. Es normal que Ron se sienta celoso.

-¿Qué Ron esta celoso?... ¿De Peter?

Eso sin duda no se le había ocurrido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba tan descabellado; pero vamos, era ridículo. Él también era amigo de Seamus y Dean, al igual que de todo el equipo de Quidditch, y uno que otro chico de las otras casas con los que compartía clases, a excepción de Slytherin claro. Además era imposible resistirse a Peter. El chico tenia carisma, mucho, era divertido, ruidoso, gracioso, lindo...

-Harry… Harry, ¡Harry!-Hizo falta que Hermione alzara la vos y lo golpeara con el lomo de un libro de texto para traerlo de regreso a la tierra-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada-Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para reclamar por el golpe.

¿Acababa de pensar que Peter era "lindo"? Definitivamente tenía que dejar de respirar los vapores en el aula de la clase de adivinación. Y, lo que era aun peor, ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse donde estaría metido ese chico en ese momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Vale, que la teoría de los celos de Ron no era tan descabellada. El problema fue que, esa noche durante la cena cuando se encontró con Peter, que al parecer era responsable junto a los gemelos de haber inundado el baño de varones del cuarto piso, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

-¿Qué tienes Harry?-Ahora que se fijaba, o que estaba tan a la defensiva de todo, Peter siempre se preocupaba por él.

-Solo, mucha tarea-Se zafo con una excusa sencilla.

-Te dije que nos acompañaras…-Agrego el rubio mientras se serbia otra pieza de pollo-Fue divertido ver a todos cubiertos de-

-¡Eh!-Gracias al cielo, Hermione estaba a punto de golpear a Peter con una cuchara por estar a punto de hacer un comentario tan escatológico durante la cena. Pero quien lo hizo fue Ron, a solo dos asientos de donde estaban ellos-¿Quieren callarse? Algunos intentamos cenar.

-¿Es que tú comes con las orejas o qué?-Todos los que estaban a cerca comenzaron a reír ante la broma de Peter. Incluso Hermione intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Todo lo contrario a Ron, cuyas orejas parecían brillar.

-Cierra la boca Pan-

-Tú empezaste…

-Ya ya déjalo Peter-Harry opto por intervenía antes de que comenzaran una guerra de comida, o algo por el estilo. Al mismo tiempo Ginny codeo a Ron y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo. Después de eso el varón mas joven de los Weasley se dedico a desquitarse con su comida mientras Peter seguía haciendo bromas para intentar distraer a Harry. Cosa que estaba funcionando bastante bien. El rubio era tan payaso que hasta los chicos que estaban cerca de las otras mesas se reían con disimulo.

Y Hermione, por su parte, miraba inquisitivamente la expresión de su mejor amigo. Aunque Harry ni siquiera era consciente de la mirada de la castaña. No lo notaba, pero cuando Peter estaba cerca le costaba mucho concentrarse en otra cosa. Después de la cena, regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor se les hizo un poco extraño a todos. Pero, a excepción del caballero loco que había reemplazado a la señora gorda, todo lucia exactamente normal. La mayoría se olvido de todo cuando se acostaron a dormir.

-…-A excepción de Harry. Él se había quedado abajo, sentado junto a la chimenea intentando despejar su mente. La verdad era que todo el asunto de la pelea con Ron ya lo tenía cansado. Pero no pensaba ir a ofrecerle una disculpa solo porque lo extrañaba. Era Ron quien tenía que ir y-¿Mm?

Allí estaba otra vez, y esta vez estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado. Un sónico como de un cascabel tintineando por ahí. Solo hizo como que no había escuchado nada; siguió observando al techo y agudizo el oído. Nada. Entonces cerró sus ojos e hizo como que dormía. Esta vez sí funciono. Definitivamente podía escuchar un cascabel que se movía por toda la estancia.

Por un instante pensó que podría ser el gato de Hermione, ya que sonaba intermitentemente. Como si fuera un animal intentando pasar desapercibido. Pero no, Cronshaks no dejaba que su dueña le pusiera ninguna clase de collar u adorno. Entre abrió un poco el ojo intentando ver, pero solo pudo percibir un poco el fuego de la chimenea. Al menos hasta que volvió a escuchar el cascabel y pudo ver un pequeño destello de luz dorada. Al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna snitch que alguien habría robado como broma, pero entonces recordó que las snitch´s no hacían ninguna clase de ruido. Quiso seguir al pequeño destello con la mirada pero fue a ocultarse tras un jarrón en lo alto de una de las repisas.

Un poco más allá, oculto en las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, Peter observaba en silencio. Obviamente él quería ir directo a Harry y decirle que ese pequeño destello dorado era Tinker Bell. Pero el hada le había insistido en que ella quería ver primero al mago. Por eso el tenía que quedarse ahí viendo; no se sorprendía de que Harry no reconociera al hada. Había sido hacia tanto tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, el ojiverde se acercaba cuidadosamente al pequeño brillo en la repisa. Para ese punto ya estaba claro en que se trataba de alguna clase de animal Tal vez una libélula, o uno de esos fuegos artificiales que Fred y George siempre metían de contrabando a la escuela.

-Harry-

¿O no? ¿Había escuchado bien o eso acababa de decir su nombre?

-¿Hola?-EL ojiverde se sorprendió al ver cómo, de detrás del jarrón, se asomaba tímidamente la figura de una pequeña personita.

-Hola…-Si, definitivamente se trataba de una personita. De una chica para ser exactos. No debía medir más que unas dos pulgadas, rubia, y vestida con lo que parecía ser un vestido de hojas, además de brillar y tener, ¿eso eran alas?

-¿Un, hada?-Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Una persona diminuta que brillaba y tenía alas; era ridículo querer pensar en algo más. Aunque si lo confundía un poco. Ya había visto a las hadas en ilustraciones de los libros de texto; con cuerpos peludos, uñas afiladas, alas chuecas, en fin, no eran para nada bonitas. Pero esta, se asemejaba mucho a las hadas de los cuentos fantásticos que tanto les gustaban a los niños muggles. Además hablaba.

-Hola Harry-Y, como si no fueran suficientes rarezas, ¡parecía conocerlo!-Soy Tinker Bell-O tal vez solo estaba poniéndose paranoico y era solo una pequeña hada que se había medido al castillo.

Por su lado, la pequeña hada rubia seguía analizando inquisitivamente con su mirada al joven ojiverde frente a ella. La razón por la que había estado reteniendo a Peter, y por lo que ella tampoco se había dejado ver aun, era porque quería comprobar primero como reaccionaria. Le había dicho a Peter que lo más seguro era que Harry no se acordara de ellos. Por eso quería evitar que su compañero saliera lastimado; y para su sorpresa Peter también lo estaba tomando con calma:

-Ey Harry-Muy a su manera claro.

-¿Peter?

-¿Ya conociste a Tink?-El rubio llevaba por pijama unos shorts de algodón azules y una franela de algún equipo deportivo que Harry no conocía. Peter usaba mucha ropa muggle; cuando Dean le pregunto acerca de ello, él solo respondió que le gustaba.

-¿Tink?-Repitió confundido.

-Si, Tinker Bell, mi mejor amiga-

Continuara…

 **Ahhh, por eso era, así que Tink es mucho más precavida que Peter… Bueno, creo que ya todos sabíamos eso hehehe ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Seguirá cerrándole la boca a Peter para que no suelte la lengua de más? ¿Por qué Tinker Bell es diferente de las hadas que conocen los magos? ¿Cómo reaccionara Harry ante el hada? ¿Y ante esa extraña confianza del rubio? ¿Hasta cuándo Ron seguirá con sus celos? ¿Y Sirius Black?**

 **Recuerden: los reviews son comida, y si no como me muero… y si me muero… ¡NO SABRAN QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Sirius: yo soy un acecino loco y tu un extorsionista maniático… Interesante…**

 **Yo: es… lo más lindo que me han dicho en mi vida.**


	11. Cita

_Capitulo 10:_

" _Gorrión"_

-En serio eres raro-

-Gracias-

-No fue un cumplido, ¡eso te hace aun más raro!-Era la primera vez que Harry tenía una reacción así. Que ni siquiera cuando los gemelos le llenaron los zapatos con yogurt.

Ya era bastante tarde y ellos aun seguían en la sala común; después de toda la sorpresa, de ver a un hada de cuentos y de que estaba con Peter, el sueño era lo último en lo que podía pensar. Tinker Bell estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá donde Peter estaba, y frente a ellos estaba Harry. Peter estaba explicándole como había conocido a Tink hacia tanto tiempo, cuando escapo de casa hacia los jardines Kensington, y de cómo estaban juntos desde que Peter era un niño. Por supuesto que Harry pensó que fue cuando el rubio era un niño, y ni Peter ni Tinker Bell explicaron más detalles. No podían decirle que eso había sido unos doscientos años antes de que él naciera, y que el hada lo había llevado a Never Land, donde Peter no creció y pasaba los días peleando con piratas, indios, sirenas y jugando con niños a los que rescataba del mundo real.

¿Qué podría pensar si se lo dijeran? Tinker Bell estaba segura de que Peter quería hacerlo, y de que carecía completamente del tacto necesario para hacerlo. Por eso le había prohibido explícitamente decirle una sola palabra a Harry.

-… y después vine a Hogwarts-Concluyo el rubio de ojos verdes.

Por su parte Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Desde que lo conoció había pensado que Peter era algo extraño, pero siempre lo había dejado pasar, tal vez solo lo atribuía a la excentricidad de algunas familias de magos. Pero, escapar de casa, vivir solo desde entonces… Eso era otra cosa. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir? ¿Dónde vivió? Una parte de él quería saberlo pero otra simplemente le decía que lo dejara así. Preguntar algo tan personal, podría ser grosero y dudaba tener el tacto suficiente para hacerlo.

-Waoh…-Solo se limito a una reacción natural-No, no sé qué decir.

-No importa, tuve unas aventuras increíbles-Al menos Peter se lo tomaba con naturalidad. Ese chico era tan relajado. En cierta forma, ahora que conocía su historia, le admiraba. Cuando pensabas en conocer a alguien que ha vivido solo en la calle toda su vida, pensarías que es una persona arisca, incluso agresiva, o al menos alguien con una perspectiva de la vida muy negativa. Pero Peter era alegra, parlanchín, bromista y algo irreverente.

Y él que se quejaba de que vivir con los Dursley era una pesadilla. No podía evitar sentirse algo mal consigo mismo por eso.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?!-Hermione en serio llegaba a parecerse a la profesora McGonagall cuando reprimía a sus amigos. En esta ocasión le toco el turno a Harry cuando le conto acerca de su "plan" para visitar Hogsmeade luego de invitar a Peter; cosa que ameritaba una conversación completamente diferente, una vez terminara el regaño claro.

Un momento antes ambos habían estado sentados a la sombra de uno de los arboles de los terrenos del colegio. Por una vez quisieron hacer su tarea en un lugar más agradable, y mientras descansaban le conto a su mejor amiga como, un par de días atrás, Fred y George lo habían abordado para hacerle entrega de su más grande tesoro, y además su boleto para salir del castillo sin pasar por los dementores.

Por supuesto, en cuanto supo la función del mapa del merodeador y del huso que Harry pensaba darle, fue el detonante para que tuviera que contenerse de comenzar a golpearlo con un libro.

-No es tan malo Hermione-

-Estarás saliendo del castillo sin permiso, te pondrás en riesgo, estarás tentando a los dementores si alguno te descubre, si alguien de la escuela te ve te expulsaran… Y todo por ir a una cita con Peter-Concluyo la morena luego de enumerar todos los riesgos y reglas que Harry estaría rompiendo.

-N-no es una cita-Pero el Potter solo se había fijado en las palabras que Hermione había elegido-Ya te dije porque lo invite.

-Sigue sonando a cita…-Al menos la reprimenda ya había pasado. Ahora le tocaba el turno a la charla bochornosa-Además dijiste que "te" acompañara; no que nos acompañara a nosotros, a ti. Son dos. Y solo dos… es una cita.

-¿Por qué insistes en el tema?

-Estoy aburrida, y verte sonrojar es divertido-

-No puedo creerlo, Fred y George tenían razón… Las mujeres están locas-

-¡Ey!-

Mientras tanto, desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Peter molía en su mano la pluma con la que antes había estado escribiendo. En su hombro Tinker Bell no paraba de negar con la cabeza ante la actitud de su compañero:

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Atajo. Adivinar lo que pensaba el rubio en ese momento era demasiado fácil.

-Pero es que-

-Solo están jugando-Atajo el hada volando frente a su cara y pegándole en la nariz-Más vale que guardes tus celos compulsivos o arruinaras todo.

-No estoy celoso-

-Acabas de romper una pluma solo por ver a Harry hablando con una chica-

No tenía remedio. Desde que lo conocía Peter siempre había sido un niño bastante egoísta, y algo posesivo con sus cosas. Y todo empeoro cuando conoció a Harry hacia tantos años. Él era la razón de haber dejado Neverland. Pero todo era más complicado de lo que-

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Martes, igual que hace diez minutos-

-¿Por qué estas tan gruñona?

-Tú eres desesperante-Por el resto del ambos siguieron discutiendo. Al menos hasta que Tinkerbell, ya harta de que Peter hiciera pucheros como un niño mimado, le sugirió que bajara y "casualmente" se encontrara con Harry. Así dejaría de estar de gruñón, y de paso podría ponerse al día con sus deberes. Definitivamente acostumbrarse a la vida de un estudiante no era fácil para un niño como él.

-Sábado, sábado, sábadoo…-

-Mmmm-O tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado. Como fuera, no podía dejarlo solo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por suerte para Harry, luego de decirle y jurarle que llevaría su capa de invisibilidad, Hermione accedió a dejarlo ir a Hogsmeade. El sábado llego rápidamente, aunque para Peter la espera fue eterna; se paso todas sus clases tamborileando el suelo con la punta de sus pies, pensando en sabrá dios que cosa. Lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo era poder acompañar todas las mañanas a Harry a desayunar. A quien le importaba ese tonto pelirrojo.

-Entonces… Nos vemos Harry-Hermione y Peter se despidieron de él en la entrada del castillo. Ellos se irían hasta Hogsmeade con los demás en los carruajes y Harry tomaría la ruta alterna por el túnel de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, como le habían sugerido Fred y George, y se encontrarían cerca de la casa de los gritos.

-Que se diviertan-Él, por su parte, solo fingiría irse a hacer sus deberes a alguna parte. Pero, mientras él cruzaba el oscuro túnel que le llevaría al sótano de Honey Dukes, la dulcería de Hogsmeade, no tenía idea de que lo que estaba pasando en el carruaje donde iban Hermione y Peter. Pero no había problema, ya lo descubriría más adelante.

Colarse fuera del depósito fue tarea sencilla con su capa de invisibilidad. Aunque si le costó algo de trabajo caminar entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que estaban en la calle sin chocar con nadie. Hubo un momento, cuando paso junto a Draco Malfoy, en el que sintió deseos de ponerle la zancadilla; al final gano su sentido común, el cual había tomado la molesta costumbre de hablar con la vos de Hermione. Cuando llego a la casa de los gritos vio que sus amigos no habían llegado a un. Seguramente estarían-

-¡Harry!-Antes de darse cuenta Peter salió de la nada y se le trepo a la espalda.

-¿P-Peter…?-Pero que manía tenia de estársele montando encima. Al menos esta vez logro convencerlo de bajarse con menos esfuerzo-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Siempre gano en las escondidas-Fue la sencilla respuesta del rubio.

-Vale, ¿dónde está Hermione?-Pregunto, reparando en el pequeño detalle de que estaban solos.

-Dijo algo sobre comprar un libro nuevo o algo así…-No estaba seguro de porque pero Harry casi podía jurar que Peter apenas se había detenido a escuchar a la morena-Ahora, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

A-ah... Bueno, veras…-A pesar de las quejas del rubio Harry tuvo que mantenerse oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad todo el rato. Aunque no por eso dejo de divertirse al ver el poco reparo que tenia Peter para hablar con él; a los ojos de las demás personas el rubio estaba hablando solo. Reía, bromeaba, incluso a veces hacia bromas como: "-Verdad pequeño dragón azul-" o "-No hagas eso duendecillo-".

Visitaron Honey Dukes, donde Peter no se contuvo de probar un poco y pasar, disimuladamente, algunas golosinas por debajo de la capa de Harry; después de un rato el rubio recordó que había quedado de encontrarse con Hermione en las Tres Escobas para tomar algo. Tal vez no lo habría recordado si Harry no hubiera mencionado que quería beber algo.

-Valla al fin-Harry, oculto en su capa, se golpeo la frente con la mano y Peter se rascaba la nuca con su típica sonrisa cuando la chica los recibió de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-¿Se divirtieron al menos?

-Si…-Respondió Harry, ignorando el doble sentido que el mismo le dio a la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

-Jamás había estado en un lugar así… Earthland es increíble-

-¿Earthland?-Preguntaron al unisonó ambos magos.

-¿Comemos algo?-Pero Peter evadió la pregunta con otra.

Para el final del día Harry tenía sus bolsillos llenos y estaba decidido a regresar para probar más de esa cerveza de mantequilla. Se despidió de sus amigos en Honey Dukes antes de regresar al túnel del sótano.

-Mmmm-

-¿Mmmm?-Peter solo imito a Hermione a modo de broma.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron?

-Harry se divirtió mucho, creo…-Agrego con diversión el ojiverde-Aunque no lo vi lo escuche reírse mucho mientras estábamos en, eh… ¡Zonko! Hahaha nos encontramos a los gemelos, creo que sabían que él estaba ahí.

-Ay no me lo menciones-Solo de recordar que ellos eran los responsables de que Harry se estuviera arriesgando al salir del castillo sentía ganas de golpearlos con un libro.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?-Pregunto Peter, con el mismo tono meloso de Hermione uso antes-¿Compraste tu libro?

-Ah, sí claro… Por supuesto hehehehe-

-No compraste nada ¿verdad?-Inquirió Peter con una mirada mordas-¡Gracias!

-Chico listo…-Murmuro la morena. Tal vez Peter no era tan despreocupado como parecía. Llegaron a donde estaban los carruajes que los llevarían de regreso al castillo, y por suerte les toco uno a ellos solos. Así que Hermione lo tomo como una oportunidad-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por lo general soy yo quien te hace las preguntas-Bromeo el rubio.

-En serio. Es algo personal-Le tomo un par de minutos convencer a Peter de que se tomara la conversación con seriedad.

-Vale, está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Te gusta Harry?

-Que directa…-

Por supuesto que Peter razón. Pero no se trataba que Hermione no tuviera el tacto suficiente para preguntar algo como eso. Era porque se trataba de alguien como Peter, cabeza hueca y algo inocente, que prefería ser directa. Además esa era también una buena razón para preguntarlo: Peter no parecía el tipo de persona que mentiría.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Inquirió con sagacidad. Tampoco podía negar que le divertía un poco.

-Tal vez…-Y Peter tampoco perdería la oportunidad de jugar un poco-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Llámalo simple curiosidad-

-Aja…-

-Vale está bien-Después de unos segundos cedió-Harry es mi mejor amigo, y hasta donde se nunca le ha gustado nadie. Por eso, si realmente te gusta, quiero saberlo. No quiero que Harry termine lastimado.

-¿Dices que lo lastimare?-Por alguna razón, Peter lucia como si de verdad creyera que iba a hacerlo.

-No-Se apresuro a responder la chica-Lo que quiero decir es que, escucha, a Harry no le gusta llamar la atención…

-Lo sé, es muy tímido. Y su familia siempre es muy indiferente con él-Interrumpió Peter.

-¡Lo sabia!-Salto de inmediato Hermione-Ustedes se conocen desde mucho antes.

En ese momento Peter sintió un pequeño pellizco en su piel, cortesía de Tinkerbell. Después de todo su esfuerzo para mantener en secreto su pasado, venia esa chica y lo descubría. Aunque aun estaba lejos de saber toda la historia. Jamás llegaría a imaginar todo lo que paso en Neverland; todo eso solo lo sabían él, los niños perdidos y Harry. Aunque le dolía pensar que este último no recordaba nada.

- _"No puedo decirle cómo es que conozco a Harry"_ -Se dijo-Pero, fue hace mucho, Harry era solo un niño. Sé que sus tíos no lo quieren, y por eso yo siempre iba a visitarlo. Después, eh, yo… Me mude. Y no volví a ver a Harry en mucho tiempo. La verdad es que, estaba molesto con él porque… Bueno, peleas de niños jejeje, después me di cuenta que él… Pues, que me gustaba mucho.

-¿Por qué nunca volviste a visitarlo?

-Es, complicado… Cuando quise volver, fue después de mucho tiempo. Y él no se acuerda de mí-

-Podrías decírselo-

-Lo hare-Dijo con convicción el rubio. Ya habían llegado al castillo e iban bajando del carruaje-Solo necesito tiempo. Tal vez si vuelvo a llamarlo como lo hacía cuando era niño…

-¿Harry tenía un apodo?

-Sep, siempre jugamos a volar y yo lo llamaba Gorrion.

-Eso es muy… original-

-No tienes idea de cómo me emocione cuando me invito a acompañarlo al pueblo. Casi pensé que sería como una cita o algo por el estilo. ¡La próxima vez lo invitare yo!

-Bueno, puedes contar conmigo-Agrego de repente Hermione-Por alguna razón, aunque jamás me imagine a Harry con otro chico, no puedo dejar de pensar que ustedes dos deben estar juntos…

Continuara…


	12. Celos

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawái?**

 **Pues yo no fui T_T, lo siento chicos pero no tengo dinero ni para ir a la esquina. Si queréis enviarme una generosa donación por favor chicos: ¡solo dólares! $_$**

 **Ajajajaaja ya hablando en serio (Ezequiel: eso lo dirás tú, ¡yo quiero plata! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero!/Yo: *Sartenazo* ¿quieres callarte hombre?)**

 **Esta vez os tuve esperando 2 meses para poder actualizar. Y, solo para aliviarles un poco y evitarles un ataque cardiaco, ¡No! No le estoy perdiendo el interés a ninguno de mis fics, así que no los dejare sin finalizar.**

 **De hecho la razón es que he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews. Ya, sé que mis historias no son las mejores del mundo y no tengo porque exigirles que dejen. Pero la verdad, y hablo por todos los que escriben aquí en FF, es que en el momento que subimos nuestras historias empezamos a escribir para ustedes y no solo para nosotros. Lo único que queremos saber es si les gusta el fic o no.**

 **¡Venga chicos! Que los dedos no se os van a acalambrar por dejar un pequeño review n_n**

 **¿Qué os parece un pequeño repaso vale? Después de dos meses me parece justo:**

 **Harry y Peter tuvieron su primera cita (Ezequiel: aunque Harry no lo veía como cita); Hermione ya sabe que a Peter le gusta Harry (Ezequiel: oh el descubrimiento del siglo); Ron sigue peleado con Harry (Ezequiel: menudo idiota) ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME COÑO! *Comienza a estrangularlo***

 **Thomas: seguid peleando todo lo que queráis, pero al menos decidme a que viene ese titulo...**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Un Pequeño Ataque de Celos"_

Los días siguientes a su primera visita en Hogsmeade Peter se volvió mucho más apegado con respecto a Harry, lo cual podría ser algo exagerado, y el ojiverde también se había vuelto un poco más tolerante con respecto a la actitud infantilista del rubio. Siempre se reunían para hacer sus deberes en la biblioteca, o para ir a clases después de las comidas, o simplemente para ir a hacer el vago en los terrenos o la sala común.

Cosa que le daba igual a la mayoría de sus compañeros, a excepción de cierto pelirrojo.

-Si tanto te molesta solo discúlpate-Murmuro Hermione sin apartar la vista de su pergamino sobre las transformaciones entre especies. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la sala común, era sábado e intentaban ponerse al día con sus deberes atrasados. Pero la morena tenía que hacerlo mientras soportaba los gruñidos del varón Weasley que no apartaba sus ojos de Harry y Peter, sentados en el sofá; Peter había convencido a Harry de hacer un poco el vago mientras jugaban a una partida del ahorcado. Desde entonces Ron no había parado de vigilarlos como un halcón.

-¡¿Quien dijo que estoy molesto?!

-Ron, en serio-Espeto la chica-Esta actitud tuya ya empieza a ser irritante.

-¿Tú también estas de su parte?-Pregunto indignado el pelirrojo.

-Ron esto no es ninguna competencia-Aclaro Hermione con todo de infinita paciencia-Harry puede ser amigo de quien quiera, Peter no es ningún mago tenebroso encubierto y, honestamente, te estás pasando de inmaduro.

Ron solo continúo gruñendo silenciosamente mientras regresaba la atención a su ensayo de transformaciones. La única razón por la que no discutía con su compañera era porque si lo hacía acabaría perdiendo. Por otro lado, mientras él pelirrojo seguía rumiando, Harry ganaba su tercera partida de "Ahorcado" contra Peter cuando alguien más se sentó junto a ellos:

-Hola chicos-Era Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-¿Se divierten?

-Hola Wood-Por su parte, mientras Peter le saludaba amistosamente, Harry se preguntaba acerca de la sospechosa actitud de su capitán. Y también fijándose como llevaba ropa deportiva.

-Harry, ya que tienes algo de tiempo libre...

 _-"Ah, era eso..."-_ Pensó el ojiverde de lentes. Cada vez que su capitán usaba ese tono era solo con una intención:

-... ¿quisieras ir a entrenar un poco al campo?-Sugirió con una sonrisa que, creía el mayor, era muy convincente. Harry desvió un momento su mirada al hueco del retrato donde sus demás compañeros de equipo le esperaban resignados. Era obvio que aunque dijera que no Oliver insistiría hasta que aceptara.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Gracias al cielo que aquel día la lluvia había decidido darles un descanso de toda el agua, aunque el campo aun estaba un poco lodoso. Cosa que pareció decepcionar a Wood, al parecer el capitán había esperado practicar con lluvia ya que sería muy probable que en su siguiente partido contra Hufflepuff tuvieran mal clima.

-No lo contradigas-Freno George a Harry, él ojiverde había estado a punto de comentar lo obsesivo que comenzaba a parecer su capitán.

-Es por tú bien-Acoto el otro gemelo-Casi nos golpea cuando sugerimos dejar la práctica para otro día.

-La práctica va a ser un infierno...

Y por más de una razón. Primero tuvieron que luchar contra el sopor que les provocaban Wood y sus complicadas estrategias que dibujaba en un pequeño pizarrón; luego vino una elaborada rutina de ejercicios algo dolorosa, especialmente para el esmirriado buscador; y al final, gracias a las quejas de todos y de las chicas, especialmente las chicas, lograron evitar las cien vueltas que Wood pretendía que dieran al campo.

Cuando finalmente montaron sus escobas Harry pudo divisar como Peter le hacía señas desde las gradas vacías. El mago le devolvió el gesto con un saludo de la mano:

-¡Atentos!-Al menos la práctica resulto más entretenida: Angelina, Katie y Alicia debían practicar sus pases mientras intentaban anotar contra Wood que defendía los aros. Fred y George debían golpear a unos maniquís encantados que flotaban por todo el campo y Harry solo debía buscar la Snitch en el menor tiempo posible.

Abajo en las gradas, Peter comenzaba a frotarse el cuello. Estar mirando hacia arriba tanto rato resultaba incomodo; a su lado Tinker Bell no paraba de vigilarlo como un halcón. El hada sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo rubio:

-Que ni se te ocurra-Gruño el hada en cascabeleos por quinta vez.

-¡Oh vamos Tink!

-¡No!-El hada voló hasta su cara y le pateo la nariz-¿Qué crees que van a pensar si ven que llegas volando?

-Ellos están volando...

-Con escobas, es diferente.

-Podría hacer que me recordara-

-O que le de un infarto-Murmuro el hada de brazos cruzados.

-Estas hipérbolando-Gruño Peter. Ganándose de paso una mirada escéptica de su hada-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo usas palabras como "hipérbole"?-Pregunto Tinker Bell.

-Hermione me la enseño, es como "exagerar"-Respondió el ojiverde muy satisfecho de sí mismo-Dice que si quiero su permiso para salir con Harry tengo que ser mejor estudiante y ser más listo.

-¿Y tú le haces caso?-Inquirió el hada con una ceja arqueada.

-Sipi-

- _"Sigue siendo un niño..."_ -Pensó para sí la pequeña hada mientras volaba a sentarse en la cabeza de Peter. Pero si de esa forma el rubio podía ir madurando poco a poco, por ella estaba bien.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch se prolongo varias horas más hasta que, para gusto de Wood, se desato una tormenta como la que podría arréciales en su próximo partido. Po r suerte los vientos eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera el fanático del deporte pudo en contra, así que todos bajaron a resguardarse y dar por finalizado el entrenamiento. Abajo en los vestidores ya les esperaba Peter, quien apenas había logrado escapar del agua y tenía una que otra gota en el cabello.

-¡Pero qué adorable!-Cosa que no dejaron de resaltar las chicas del equipo. A sus ojos Peter era como un niño pequeño con frio, lo que al fin de cuentas no estaba tan equivocado. Incluso Fred y George se unieron al cotillón; y, por mucho que le doliera admitir lo con todo y sus celos, los cuales aun se negaba a aceptar, Harry debía admitir que ver a Peter con ese aspecto de chico con frio resultaba, ligeramente, tierno.

Para el final solo quedaron los chicos por ducharse; mientras Harry salía de su cubículo, ya con sus pantalones, sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo, iba pensando en lo mucho que se antojaba una taza de chocolate caliente y una rosquilla, tal vez dos o tres:

-Al fin-Cuando sufrió un pequeño amago de infarto al escuchar y ver a Peter allí sentado esperándole.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

-Me aburrí y vine a ver que tanto asías-Comentario que no ayudo mucho-Los gemelos dijeron que se iban antes porque tenían que terminar no-se-que... ¿Por qué te tapas tanto?

-No debes estar aquí-Aclaro Harry quien, inconscientemente, había estado cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con su toalla.

-Es el vestidor de hombres, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes-Murmuro el rubio, haciendo que los colores se subieran a las orejas de Harry. El mago estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando uno de los cubillos se abrió dejando salir a un semidesnudo Wood.

-Ah, creí que era el último...-Dijo con normalidad mientras terminaba de ajustarse su toalla a la cintura-Hola-Agrego al ver otra vez al rubio-Peter ¿no?

-¡Waoh!-Pero el chico parecía mas interesado en observar el bien formado pecho del capitán del equipo que en presentarse-¿Por qué tienes así el estomago?-Pregunto con su dedo en los, también formados, abdominales de Wood.

-Años de entrenamiento-Respondió con alarde el capitán. Harry solo podía observar, alarmado y apenado, como Peter no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Oliver como si fuera... como si fuera... ¡Ahhh!

-Harry, ¿tú por qué no estás así?-Olviden lo de antes. Ahora SI estaba apenado. Además, él tampoco podía apartar los ojos del bien formado torso de su capitán-¡Seria increíble!

-Ey mira esto-Oliver, dejando lucir un poco su ego, flexiono el brazo y dejo que Peter mirara asombrado como su bíceps se endurecía.

-Parece una piedra-

-¡Suficiente!-Justo dos centímetros antes de que Harry sucumbiera a un ACB tomo a Peter del pescuezo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de los vestuarios de regreso al castillo. Dejando a un solo Wood con una leve sonrisa ladina:

-Estos chicos de hoy...-Decía al aire mientras se vestía-Son tan precoces.

Mientras el capitán del equipo de quidditch seguía pensando divertido en la juventud. Por los terrenos del colegio Harry seguía caminando con paso firme, salpicando el agua y lodo, tenía su nariz levantada y tras él iba Peter, con actitud propia de un niño que acababa de ser regañado. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Harry se tomo un momento para limpiarse todo el lodo, que no quería cruzarse con Filch y que este le armara la bronca.

-¿Aun estas molesto?-Momento que Peter aprovecho para intentar hablar con él.

-No estoy molesto-Aunque sabía que su tono no era el más amigable.

-¿Entonces celoso?

-¡¿Qué?!-Olviden lo que dijo antes. ¡Ahora si estaba molesto!

-Es que si no estás molesto, estas celoso porque le preste mas atención de Wood que a ti-Concluyo el rubio, muy satisfecho de su deducción-Pero tranquilo, solo me sorprendió por todos esos músculos que tiene-

-...-Harry intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para gritarle a Peter que en ese momento hacia como que flexionaba sus músculos.

-¿Me pregunto si yo podre hacer lo mismo?-Se pregunto el rubio mientras Tinker Bell volaba hasta el hombro de Harry y le decía "Déjalo, está en su nube"-Tú también deberías Harry...

-...-A lo siguiente que saliera de la boca de ese cabeza hueca lo embrujaba.

-... aunque no importa-Decía Peter girando y acercándose hasta dejar su rostro a solo centímetros del de Harry-No tienes que estar celoso de Wood. Aunque te quedes enano y esmirriado seguirás gustándome más que él, o cualquiera.

 _Continuara..._

 **¡JA! ¡JA! ¿Quien se esperaba esa declaración del final? ¿Wood esta tan bueno? ¿Qué os parecería un Harry todo musculoso? ¿O que tal Peter? (Yo: Creo que le provocaría un infarto a más de uno) ¿Hasta cuando seguirá Ron con esa actitud? ¿Cómo le irá a Gryffindor en su próximo partido? ¿Que pensara Harry de esa ultima declaración? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo va el juicio de Buckbeak? ¿Veremos más de nuestro sexy capitán mas adelante? ¿Qué tal una pequeña broma de los gemelos? ¿Y Black?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	13. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

***En la puerta del Bunker: CLAUSURADO***

 **Todos: *Mirada fija* ¡Es un bastardo!**

 **Peter: ¿Cómo se clausura un Bunker?**

 **Ezequiel: *Mochila al hombro* ¡Nos vamos a México!**

 **Harry: Eh... *Revisando sus bolsillos* ¿Y los pasaportes?**

 ***Ataque de palidez colectiva***

 **Thomas: en el peor de los casos... *Escalofrió* ¿Y si pasamos a la introducción?**

 **Harry:** _ **"Acaba de desviar completamente el tema"**_

 **Peter: En el capitulo anterior Harry tuvo un ataque de ce-**

 **Harry:** _ **¡DESMAIUS!**_

 **Christ: creo que exageraste un poco... *Le apuntan con barita en mano* En el capitulo anterior Harry se molesto, sin ninguna razón en particular, con Peter. Y el rubio nos dejo a todos con una impactante revelación.**

 **Thomas:** _ **Cobardes**_ **...**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff"_

- _... seguirás gustándome más que él, o cualquiera_ -

El reloj marcaba ya las dos de la mañana y Harry un no podía pegar el ojo. Lo cual era verdaderamente ¡ridículo! Había pasado una semana desde que había escuchado tales palabras por parte del rubio de ojos verdes y aun se sentía un reverendo estúpido por cómo había reaccionado. Simplemente se había hecho el tonto y comenzado a caminar hasta la torre de Gryffindor, aunque tenía la cabeza tan inflada que sentía que podría haberse ido flotando por todo el aire caliente.

Aun ahora, recordaba las palabras del rubio y sentía que sus orejas se calentaban. Se aventuro a asomarse levemente tras el dosel de su cama y mirar en dirección a la de Peter. En la tranquilidad de la noche podía escuchar los ronquidos del rubio.

- _"Idiota..._ -Pensó indignado- _¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilo mientras yo empiezo a parecer un mapache?_

Casi sentía ganas de ir y lanzarle una palangana de agua helada al rubio cabeza hueca. Pero, aun cuando la idea sonaba increíblemente tentadora, sabía que hacerlo solo delataría lo alterado que estaba y ya de por si le costaba aceptarlo ante su propia consciencia. Solo intento calmarse, se dio una vuelta, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, tomo su barita y la asomo por entre el dosel de su cama, murmuro el hechizo y:

-¡Frio!-Peter se despertó empapado y tiritando mientras Harry se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo, logrando conciliar un muy lindo y tranquilo sueño.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente entre sus clases, en encantamientos seguían practicando los hechizos estimulantes, Hermione seguía asistiendo a su horario imposible, Ron estaba teniendo una buena racha en la clase de transformaciones y entre una cosa y la otra había llegado el almuerzo.

-...-

-¡Grrrr!

-¿...?-

-¡Grr!-En la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione, Ron y todos los que estaban cerca veían extrañados la particular saña con la que Harry terminaba de matar al pobre asado de ternera. Más que comer era como si estuviera desquitándose el mal humor, también de origen desconocido, con alguna forma bizarra de hechizo vudú con comida. Hermione no estaba segura de querer preguntarle, aunque su curiosidad comenzaba a llegar al nivel de no poder más; y estaba segura de que Peter lo habría hecho, de no ser porque por alguna extraña razón se había despertado ligeramente resfriado.

-Eh, ¿Harry?-Por suerte Fred fue el primero en arriesgarse, claro no sin antes esperar a que el ojiverde soltara el cuchillo-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Wood...-Por alguna razón mencionar aquel nombre pareció irritar aun mas a Harry-Dijo que tendríamos practica hoy, ya sabes, se viene el partido contra Hufflepuff.

En cuanto el mensaje fue dado el gemelo corrió a refugiarse, no sin antes preguntarle silenciosamente a Hermione que ocurría. Pero la morena simplemente se encogió de hombros. Llegados a ese punto no pudo controlarse más, su instinto natural de querer saberlo todo era más fuerte que ella. ¿Quien podría culparla? Solo era una humana.

-¿Por qué de tan mal humor?-Inquirió, sencilla y directa. Para su sorpresa, en vez de una mirada acecina de aquel par de ojos verdes, toda la reacción de Harry no fue más que ocultar su rostro; aunque aun podía verse sus orejas arder como carbones en brazas. Aquello sin duda disparo, aun más, la curiosidad de la chica-Harry...

-No es nada-Murmuro.

Y, aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, podía sentir perfectamente la mirada perspicaz de su mejor amiga sobre él. Pero, no, nah ah, ni bajo tortura se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Prefería levantarse a mitad de la clase de pociones y llamar a Snape pelo grasiento antes que... No, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Le aterraba, y es que ni siquiera estaba de mal humor, simplemente estaba muy, de veras muy avergonzado consigo mismo.

¡Y la culpa de todo la tenia Peter Pan!

 _-"No seas dramático"_ -Y para colmo su consciencia no estaba de su parte-" _No es su culpa, solo estas paranoico._ "

Muy bien, debía admitir que esa irritante voz en su cabeza tenía razón. No era culpa de Peter. No directamente al menos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de lanzarle acido a la cara a los demás, metafóricamente hablando claro, y tratar de mantener la calma. Mientras no pensara en ello estaría bien.

-¡Hola Harry!-Claro, no verle la cara sonriente a ese rubio cabeza hueca ayudaría muchísimo a su causa.

-¿No estabas en la enfermería por un resfriado?-Ah claro, recordar ese detalle le hizo sentir mejor.

-Sí, pero la señora Pomfrey me curo enseguida-Le respondió el rubio a Hermione-Aunque dijo que podría...

La explicación quedo sobrando cuando de sus orejas comenzaron a humear ligeramente, dándole el aspecto de una pequeña chimenea rubia. Todos al rededor comenzaron a reír cuando Peter empezó a actuar como si estuviera quemándose el cerebro, incluso Harry admitía, interiormente claro, que se veía adorable.

Con aquello en mente le resulto mucho más fácil relajarse. Lo cual le venía de perlas ya que su próxima clase era Adivinación y realmente necesitaba armarse de mucha paciencia para lidiar con Trelawney y sus augurios de muerte.

-Ya es tarde para que dejes la asignatura-Le espeto Hermione mientras caminaban fuera del gran comedor-Debiste venir conmigo a runas antiguas, eso sí es una materia de verdad.

-A mí me gusta...-Comento Peter caminando con ellos, aun sin dejar de echar humo por las orejas-Sin todo el asunto de las muertes inminentes y eso-Al ver como Harry le miraba ceñudo.

Hermione se despidió de ellos en el cuarto piso, mientras que ellos tenían que dirigirse a la torre oeste para la clase de adivinación. Durante todo el camino Peter no pudo dejar de notar el cómo Harry evitaba mirarle bajo cualquier circunstancia. Se le hacia un poco extraño, pero supuso que tal vez seguía un poco enojado con él por lo que había pasado antes con Wood. Así que comenzó a idear alguna forma de lograr que Harry lo perdonara. Y, hablando de amigos y perdones.

-...-Ron estaba de pie bajo la trampilla que llevaba al ático donde veían la clase de adivinación; también estaban sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor y otros chicos de Hufflepuff-¿Qué?

-Nada que te importe-Rebatió Harry, apoyándose en la pared al extremo opuesto y más alejado del pelirrojo. Ron les siguió con la mirada ceñuda. Aun no comprendía por qué Harry prefería estar con ese tonto. De todas formas no pudo seguir divagando en el tema, la trampilla de arriba se abrió y todos subieron; quince minutos después todos estaban atrapados por el sopor de todo el incienso y las hierbas del fuego que ardía a mitad del salón, mientras la profesora explicaba como leer la bola de cristal:

-Abran su mente, deben estar listos para recibir los mensajes de los hados...

-Mm...-Por su lado Peter y Harry trataban de mantenerse despiertos. El segundo cabeceaba con su cabeza apoyada en una mano, mientras que Peter tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse. Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando sintió un pequeño zape en su nuca-Oye-Susurro al ver la expresión divertida de Harry.

-Si yo no puedo dormir, tú tampoco-Respondió el mago, igualmente en murmullos. No comprendía porque, pero algo le decía que Harry estaba cobrándole algo más que solo eso.

Para el final de la clase Harry aun estaba en peligro de muerte pero, de alguna forma bizarra, comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Después de su siguiente clase debía prepararse para la práctica del equipo. Este era su tercer año y sin duda iban por la copa; así que estaba seguro de que los entrenamientos de Wood solo se volverían más infernales. Y, hablando del tema:

-Ni se te ocurra seguirme-Espeto a Peter. Iba ya de salida de la sala común con su Nimbus 2000 al hombro cuando detuvo al rubio que iba tras él.

-¿Qué?-Y Peter puso una perfecta cara de cachorro regañado. Tan dulce que por un instante le hizo dudar.

-Lo que oíste-Pero no pensaba volver a pasar por lo de la practica anterior-Te quedas aquí. Tienes prohibido bajar a la práctica hoy, de hecho, ¡a todas!

Para cuando Harry y el resto del equipo se hubieron ido Hermione bajo a la sala común y se sentó junto a un devastado Peter:

-¿Muy ocupado haciendo un drama?-Pregunto divertida. Pasaron el resto de la tarde poniéndose al día con sus deberes. Y para la noche cuando Harry regreso, hecho polvo y agotado, ni siquiera protesto en colgarse de la espalda de Peter y que este le llevara hasta la habitación y le arrojara sobre el colchón.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Murmuro Tinker Bell en su oído.

-Ok, está bien, que duerma con la ropa húmeda-

-No intentes manipular la situación.

-No lo hago, pero sabes que es verdad-Respondió un sonriente Peter. Su hada no pudo hacer otra cosa más que

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana del partido llego con un tormentoso día. Aunque aquello no era suficiente para aplacar los ánimos de todos los que se preparaban para bajar al campo. Hermione se encontraba en la sala común arreglándose su impermeable y esperando a que bajaran sus amigos. Topándose primero con Ron:

-Hola-Le saludo normalidad.

-Hola-Respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo.

-Ron, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?-Inquirió Hermione-Hoy es uno de los juegos más importantes de tu mejor amigo, y no le hablas.

-Si quiere arreglar las cosas que se disculpe.

-¿Por hacer otro amigo?-Pregunto sagas la morena-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le quito el habla a Harry.

El pelirrojo solo gruño y siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor para el desayuno. Hermione suspiro resignada y espero a que bajaran los demás; y, casi como si le llamara con el pensamiento, un momento después Peter bajo rodando las escaleras y cayó de cabeza a sus pies:

-Hola...-¿Como era que él nunca se lastimaba?

-¿Algo interesante que contar?-Inquirió Hermione con una media sonrisa. Mientras escuchaban a Harry bramar el apellido Pan-¿Peter?

-Harry es un gruñón-Respondió y un segundo después se oculto tras la chica de un muy despeinado y empijamado Potter-¿Que hice?

-¡Esto!-Bramo Harry señalando a su pijama.

-Me rindo, no sé qué tiene eso de malo-Acoto Hermione luego de mirarle de arriba a abajo y encontrar absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Entonces se giro al rubio.

-Está molesto porque le puse su pijama anoche-Respondió-Y si no lo hubiera hecho habría dormido con su uniforme mojado y sucio. ¡De nada!

Decir que la carcajada de Hermione se escucho hasta la torre de Astronomía seria quedarse corto. Aunque su risa era más una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza, bajo la cual Harry volvió a la habitación para cambiarse y Peter, haciendo uso de su casi inutilizado sentido común, se abstuvo de decirle un "¿Te ayudo?".

Una hora después estaban todos reunidos en el campo de Quidditch:

-¡Esto es ridículo!-Bramo Peter sobre el estruendo de la lluvia. El clima era realmente pésimo; apenas si lograban divisar algo por toda el agua, y el estruendo de algún rayo ocasional tenía especialmente nerviosos al rubio. Temía que uno pudiera alcanzar a Harry en el aire.

-¡Esperemos un poco más!-Igualmente Hermione tampoco estaba muy animada. Aun cuando todos a su alrededor gritaban a todo pulmón apoyando a Gryffindor ella rezaba porque el sentido común alcanzara a Madame Hooch y cancelara el partido por mal clima. Claro que quería que su casa ganara, pero no podría sentirse bien consigo misma si alguno de sus amigos salía herido.

- _Frio-_ Tinker Bell se encontraba resguardada en el bolsillo de la camisa de Peter.

- _Si también me estoy congelando-_ Coincidió el rubio. Al menos hasta que el hada voló a su oreja y se la jalo:

- _No eso, ¡eso!_ -Chillo señalando hacia abajo.

Peter se alarmo conforme el anime en las gradas comenzaba a caer. Un agudo grito alerto a todos de la manada de Dementores que flotaba en el campo señalando a los jugadores. Sintió como la mano de Hermione se apretaba al rededor de su brazo, no la culpaba él también estaba asustado. Especialmente de ver como aquellas cosas señalaban hacia arriba a los jugadores. Un rayo ilumino el cielo y una sombra le estrujo el corazón:

- _¡Peter NO!-_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Auch...-Harry sentía como si hubieran estado usando su cuerpo de piñata. Aunque también podía escuchar voces a su alrededor-¿Que paso?

-¡Oh por dios Harry! Qué alivio...-En cuanto pudo enfocar la mirada pudo ver a Hermione. Estaba en la enfermería, seguramente por haber caído de su escoba; aunque no recordaba muy bien que había pasado. Además de ella también estaba el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, Neville, Dean y Seamus-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si...-De repente todo regreso a su cabeza: el grimm, los dementores. Todo-¿Que paso con los dementores?

-Dumbledore los echo, lo hubieras visto estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Que tan alto caí?-Pregunto mientras intentaba incorporarse; quitando un par de dolores no estaba realmente mal, no sentía ningún hueso roto pero estaba seguro de haberse caído desde una buena altura. Para su sorpresa todos se miraron entre mi, como si no supieran que decir-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh, amigo no sé cómo explicarlo...-Dijo George rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, la verdad fue muy extraño-Se cuando su gemelo con la afirmaciones mudas de Dean y Neville.

-Pero, todos lo vieron, él-

-Hola, les importaría decirme a mí, al convaleciente, lo que paso-Si, que sonaba muy exagerado de su parte usar la palabra "convaleciente" pero la verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es Peter-Respondió Hermione-Él te salvo... él, voló.

Continuara...

 **Christ: Posiblemente terminen lanzándome una maldición por esto, pero... ¿Por qué Harry estaba gruñón esa mañana?**

 **Harry: Por nada...**

 **Ezequiel: es que soñó con que-**

 **Harry:** _ **¡DESMAIUS! ¡PETRIFICUSTOTALUS! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!**_

 **Christ: ¿se me antoja saber que pasara ahora que saben que Peter vuela?**

 **Thomas: *Pinchando a Ezequiel con una barita* Posiblemente... No se me ocurre nada.**

 **Harry: ¿Por qué?**

 **Hermione: no se ustedes, pero yo aun no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Peter vistiendo a Harry... ¡Ay cositas adorables!**

 **Harry: */***


End file.
